Behind
by Stitchar
Summary: The Elites came back, only to force Optimus and his team back to Cybertron. But due to the fact that he had falsely accused Wasp being a spy, Bumblebee is now an outcast. Years went by and the truth went out but can there be forgiveness or plain hatred?
1. Taken

**Behind**

AN: I'll skip the intro and the summary...Just enjoy this.

And Yes I know I have other works to be done but this one will be on a hold as well...stupid bunnies...

Click= 1 second  
Nanoclick= 1 minute  
Cycle= 1 hour  
Megacycle= 1 day  
Stellar Cycle= 5 year  
Solar Cycle= 1 year  
Deca Cycle= 10 days - 40 Deca Cycle= 400 Days  
Orn= 13 Years  
Vorn= 83 years

* * *

Optimus stared at the screen that was showing what was going on the other side of the camera. Sentinel was staring back at him, glaring his dark blue optics at Optimus's sky blue one. Optimus blinked once and twice to try to get his feeling on check, Sentinel just hailed him no too long ago and had told them of what to do. Optimus felt dread coming through as Sentinel opened his mouth from the screen.

"You know it's the orders Optimus." Sentinel stated coldly as Optimus almost slumped against the console, "We tried and there is no evidence of what really happened."

"But we saw in our own optics." Optimus replied softly trying not to quiver and complain like a youngling, "He is in one of your ranks that sabotages your files and communications. Longarm is Shockwave Sentinel-"

"Shut up." was the order from second in command and Optimus did grudgingly, "He is one of our best intelligent officer and I don't think he's the spy." Optimus sighed mentally as he tried to tell the SIC about Decepticons are in the move, but despite himself stubborn, he's going to let that Decepticon escape through his grip. Optimus was so close of hailing Magnus about his danger but it just had to be Sentinel who answered it, still declaring that Longarm is not a Decepticon spy (he was quite surprised that Longarm was one of Sentinel's best student and Bumblebee's 'friend').

"But we did see it Sentinel, there is no mistake about it." Optimus tried to convince Sentinel who was now fuming. He can have quite a short fuse, "Whether if you saw it or not, we're still coming to get you." Sentinel spat as he was about to turn off the screen, "Sorry Optimus but orders are orders." and with that, screen went blank.

Optimus vented a huge sigh and slumped against the chair to ease his tensing pedes, he was tired and already pressured, now not knowing what to do to break the news to his teammates and friends. He stared at the screen with a troubled mind.

How is he going to explain that the Elite Guard are on their way to the Earth to pick them up?

-.-

"WHAT?" was the only thing he needed to know that his teammates are not very generally happy about the news of the Elites coming over. It had been stressful for all of them; the battle, so many confusing actions, Dinobots, Blurr's sudden appearance, and Sari being a techno-organic. Well, Sari being the techno-organic wasn't the additional stress but they were overwhelmed by the extra fact of it and interested of it.

But it was Sari's hate to her father that added the stress to Optimus, Sari still couldn't talk to her father because he didn't tell her about her birth and no matter now much he tried to tell her that she is still his daughter, not matter what. Of course Optimus tried to remind Sari that family doesn't have to be related, it means of understand and love, but Sari just threw that statement back to him as she too screamed of him to leave her alone. Ratchet stated that Sari just wanted to be alone, let her think it over. hormones he would say, it just riled things up-especially when it comes to family terms. So Optimus let Dr. Sumdac and Sari to talk it out of their own family problem as he too, tried to solve his 'family' problem too.

"Why are they coming here?" Bulkhead asked as he looked around nervously, his acute sense had gotten worse during his capture and Optimus couldn't blame him, he couldn't think of what could happen to Bulkhead, "And isn't too early for the Elites to come? They just left two months ago!" Bumblebee and Prowl laid their servos on Bulkhead's arms to comfort him, he smiled back at the two weakly before he looked at Optimus with worry. Ratchet was getting more grumpier and somehow, was on suicide watch because of Omega Supreme. Omega had awaken during their fight with Megatron near the Space Bridge and Omega Supreme, the ultimate weapon of Autobots had save Opitmus and his team from being sucked in, but it had cost nearly a price.

Ratchet was devastated when Omega had done such a suicidal attempt and seeing his old friend disappear from the Space Bridge explosion, he nearly broke down after the explosion and kept on stammering his old friend's name before he calmed down and averting his attention to Sari. The rest of the team were not sure if he was back to his old self, so they held strict optics on him so he won't do anything stupid.

Bumblebee was oddly quiet, since he did knew Longarm better than anyone else in the days of Autoboot camp. His realization was hit terribly when he learned that he had sent an innocent bot to stockades, thanks to Longarm. The guilt he held was heavy and Optimus knew that there was nothing he can do to make him cheer up. Well, Bulkhead kinda helped to bring Bumblebee back up to his pedes but Bumblebee started to cling on to Bulkhead like he was going to disappear soon.

Optimus vented a sigh as he too knew that he too have his own problems. He, like Bumblebee held a large guilt for someone he couldn't save in time, took a blame, and was slapped in a face of his own past back to taunt him. He hoped she was doing well, but he never knew what had cause her sanity to break but he pushed that mind in the back of his processor as his focus was only on to his nearly broken down team.

"I don't know what about either Bulkhead." Optimus replied as he tried to sooth Bulkhead down, "But Sentinel said that it was orders." Ratchet snorted as he crossed his arms, "Didn't ya tell him 'bout Longarm bein' the Decepticon spy?" Optimus nodded his head as he answered so.

"I did, but Sentinel refused to believe it, he even refused to believe me when I said Blurr was with us the whole time, except for Blurr missing Longarm _was_ Shockwave." Optimus explained as he sighed at his old 'friend's' stubborn action, "He said that they're on their way here, to pick us up, he even did mention to bring Sari with them." Ratchet nearly chocked as he heard about Sari and whirled around like his helm was going to snap off.

"They _what?_" Optimus flinched as he heard how harsh Ratchet had sounded and tried to ease the old bot for Optimus knew that there is a possibility that Ratchet's spark won't take all the sudden information that was given to him. Who knew what kind of medical problems Ratchet might have?

"They wanted Sari to be taken to Cybertron. Saying about interesting creature to be studied for." Prowl bristled like he would like a cat if he had a organic fur and his glare was understandably mad, "How did they know Sari is an Techno-Organic?" He demanded as his servos twitched closely to his shaft where he stored his shurikens, itching to slice anything that were nearby.

"I don't know." Optimus replied as he closed his optics sadly as there was no way to persuade nor avoid the answer from Elites, "I just don't know."

-.-

Many hours had passed and dragged, their last time to stay on Earth was drawing near. They were informed by Optimus to store any thing they have-which is not so much in their base. Bulkhead was just few drawing pads, brushes and paint, Prowl decided to store any flower into a small greenhouse pod that makes the plant to live forever frozen in time, Ratchet was just medical tools, Bumblebee had few musics and games for his entertainment, and Optimus had nothing was few diary entries and organic photo album he had received from Sari for his Creation Day.

There were more to be stored but the five bots had no spark to pack the rest up, already spark-broken to leave the place they once called home. They invited Sari and Sumdac over for a small reunion, wishing to talk to them about Sari being taken but felt no spark as they knew the time would be up.

Few miniutes later, the Elites had come for them-ready to rip their small freedom away and possibly Sari away from her only home.

"Why are the Robots here?" Fanzone growled as he eyed the large blue ship with distaste, out of all the bots he hated the Elites terribly, "Isn't a little too early for them to come?" He then turned as he heard the roar of engines to see Optimus and his group coming up to them, probably to explain things to him as well.

"Optimus Prime," Fanzone curtly responded as he saw the truck transforming into the mech he had seen for years, "Any clue of why those machines are there?" Optimus looked down at Fanzone and Fanzone nearly froze in the spot.

Optimus's optics were clouded with mixed emotions; fear, stress, anger, sadness, and annoyance were all pooled in and Fanzone started to think back on about that there was something he wasn't informed of.

Then the shuttle had opened and the great large master of ego had walked right out. He felt distrust and anger emitting from the five screw-ups but he didn't give a frag, all he cared about is to bring them back to Cybertron-whether if by force or not.

"Well well," Sentinel bragged as he pranced himself closer to Optimus, "It seemed we are all ready to leave now eh?" all the humans that were there looked up at the leader of the earth bound robots and hushed whispers were heard through the crowd. Even Sari was surprised on what was going on.

"You're leaving?" Sari asked hurt, feeling betrayed by her friends by not telling her about this. Optimus didn't reply but Sari was smart enough to know through Optimus's body gesture, "You _are_ leaving." Optimus tensed as he heard how hurt Sari sounds as if she was betrayed by their trust. Sentinel quickly butted in, his faceplate nearly too close to Sari's face.

"Aw, don't you worry kid." Sentinel replied 'sweetly' as he picked up the small new Techno-Oragnic by her leg, "we'll be taking you home too. Perceptor would be excited to see you though." Sari struggled as she tried to make Sentinel's grip loose but froze as she heard of what Sentinel had said.

"Are you trying to _kidnap_ me?" She screamed as she was still held by Sentinel servo tightly that could even damage her leg, "Dad! Help!"

"We got to go." Sentinel growled as he pushed Optimus up the rail with Jazz looking so stricken in two, "The less time we stay here, the earlier we'll reach to Cybertron." And placed Sari into Jazz's servos for making sure she won't try to escape, which she didn't because she was unsure of risking her life to jump down to a 50 feet tall Autobot.

"Sari!" Sumdac nearly screamed as he saw his only daughter being in the hand of the Elites and glared at Sentinel, "Give me back my daughter you fiend!" Sentinel snorted as if he wasn't fazed by the organic's threat. He then looked at the youngest member of Optimus's team, Bumblebee, who was staring at him with wide eyes, warning him-even _begging_ to let Sari go. Sentinel snorted again and stormed up to the yellow minibot he detested a lot on.

"Bumbler." he growled as he saw Bumblebee flinched at the harsh name he was given by the boot camp, "I am terribly sorry." He stated _sweetly_ as he can do to add the sugar to his comment, "But you can't go."

"What?" Bumblebee and the others exclaimed as they heard what Sentinel had said. They tried to replay their memory to see if it was right. Sentinel had informed that Bumblebee _can't go?_ "Why?" Bumblebee asked as he took a small step back from the ex-minor he had as a teacher with and when he saw Sentinel smile, he felt a terrible feeling.

"Well let's put this way bumbler," Sentinel explained as he raised his servo a little, "Remember Wasp eh? Well, Longarm informed up that you had falsely accused Wasp for him being a Decepticon Spy. Even you and him being in the earth proves so and the only punishment I can give you is a banishment." He then reached at Bumblebee's chest where his Autobot's insignia is and ripped it out with force, electricities splattering around like dancing sparkles and many screams and horror gasp were heard as Bumblebee choked in pain as he felt the empty void of the symbol he so wore proudly with.

He then glared at Sentinel who held Bumblebee's Autobot Symbol and sneering right at him. His other teammates were horrified, filled with shock until Ratchet swore at the SIC and tried to get him before the lance had nearly stabbed his spark. Bulkhead wanted to comfort his little friend but he was blocked by other Elites as they pushed him up the rail, screaming his name. Prowl had both of his arms locked by others, preventing him from using his shurikens and Optimus Prime was being blocked by Ultra Magnus from going to Bumblebee.

"Why Magnus?" Optimus questioned as he looked at Bumblebee holding his chest in pain with Fanzone and Sumdac trying to see the damage, "_why?"_

_"_I'm sorry Optimus." Ultra Magnus answered sadly as the ship had activated the force barrier, separating Bumblebee and the rest of the team apart, "_I'm so sorry_."

"Head out!" Sentinel ordered to the other minors who pushed the other repair bots up in the ship, yelling and screaming for Bumblebee who was watching them with so much pain in his optics, at least Sentinel didn't damage him but that didn't calm the others as the shaft had closed the ship tightly-all screaming for their little scout's name that was now the outcast of the Autobots.

"BUMBLEBEE!"


	2. 50 Years

50 years later

AN:

Click= 1 second  
Nanoclick= 1 minute  
Cycle= 1 hour  
Megacycle= 1 day  
Stellar Cycle= 5 year  
Solar Cycle= 1 year  
Deca Cycle= 10 days - 40 Deca Cycle= 400 Days  
Orn= 13 Years  
Vorn= 83 years

* * *

_'50 years'_ was all Optimus thought as he walked himself into the crowd of other workers in the docks. '_How long has it been?'_

50 years of being ripped away from the only home, the team had never been the same. They were ripped away from each other now being declaring that they are not allowed to see each other again anymore and was forced to resign from the military and to be renamed later. Optimus didn't like it but he can't disobey the strict order that was given to him. After all he doesn't want to risk himself getting killed.

Optimus was soon stripped down to lower class of the Autobots as a dock worker and was renamed as Orion. Fitting really.

'Fragging Sentinel.' was all Orion thought as he pushed his old memories away to go back to his work. He hoped everyone was faring fine.

-.-

Out in the small town of Iacon, a youngling was jumping up and down on the berth that was covered in white sheet with his creator who was hushing him to stay still. The medic soon came, wobbling as his joints creaked with age.

"Alright kid, I'll do some few basic tests on yea and yer creator and I will talk alright?" the youngling nodded his head eagerly as the medic took out what was like a flashlight and turned it on to the youngling's optics. With a reflex, his optics shrunk for a while until it got used to the light instructed by the medic to follow the light.

Time passed a little and the youngling passed the tests with flying colors and the medic wrote some few notes on the data clip until the child is ready to leave.

"Alright, full clean health. Keep it that way kid alright?" the youngling nodded his head fast as he was eager to go home soon, "and make sure he eats it three rations a day ma'am, don't give him too much or he'll have a spark ache alright? Good. Yer free to go." He than watched as the creator and the creation walked out from the small examination table, both holding hands.

The medic then sighed sadly as he thought back in his old wounds, the one that he couldn't bear nor dare to close. He still had that guilt.

"Sir," the medic looked up from his brooding and saw a red mech standing at the door, "Your shift is over." The medic nodded his helm and walked straight to his own office, which is not huge but at least it's good enough for him to feel secure.

"Thank you Red Alert." was all he can say as headed straight to his office.

The hospital that the medic was working in wasn't large nor impressive to many normal mech which that's what the medic was aiming for, he was just done with just standing in the sidelines watching the poor suffer so he opened a small clinic for them, which is grateful for many unaffordable families. He had saved many and he was named by them as 'Miracle' and he took it as his nickname.

Of course no bots really knew much of him, he had lost contact with his old friends since he was forced to never be in one. They never knew that he used to be a Chief Medical Officer for the council for years. They never even knew that he used to be called a 'Hatchet' in the old days. Never, in their own life knew about his experience in Organic planet called Earth.

It was all thanks to that huge chin ego of a mech that had femme legs and hope to slip and fall his head off.

Sighing, the old medic trudged back, waving at the patients that were in the berths with his assistances working on each different bot. Once reaching to his own office, he sat on to his desk and took out something from the subspace that he had hidden for so long.

It was a Data photo no less, but it was the only thing that kept his sanity in check. The photo consist of five mechs and a little small organic smiling at the camera. That was one of those days that he felt truly happy after the war.

He sighed sadly as he poked at the certain mech in the photo, as if he was waiting for it to come out. Unfortunately, it didn't and he sighed for what was like a third time that day and laid his helm on the table, which is out of a behavior for him but at least it eased his mind a little.

Then a loud bang was heard and a young femme with all white but some few strips of red on her came rushing in, her optics wide and in panic.

"Doc! We have a Spark Failure at the Surgery ER-3!" Doc quickly stood up from his position and rushed to follow the nurse to the patient in near death. He will think about his past later, right now, his patients awaits.

-.-

The air was cool around him and silence was the only thing he can hear. To him it was a good thing, he needed time to think.

Sitting down at the edge of the small home that was in a design of an asian country, he relaxed and took a good breath to release his stress out.

It had be too long for him and he knew that it was nearly killing him. Well, figuretively not literally. He looked at his servos and flexed them slowly as he can do trying to grasp on something in the mid air.

Soon he felt guilt and bitter as he looked back of his own past, it had happened so many years ago and the others that are around him are only moving in time as if they had forgotten the parts of their past. Unlike him, he's stuck in the past that had haunted him, his pride of having a good knowledge of being a Cyber-ninja was diminished and was now resting peacefully in his own home.

Well if he count his thought of guilt and bitterness being peaceful that is.

He slowly stood up, knowing that meditation not going to work for today and walked back into the room that was decorated with lack of items on the walls. In that particular room was a small pot surrounded by a small force field.

In that pot was a small yellow flower-not moving, not dying, still in the past of a long time forgotten.

And he wasn't ready to let it go

-.-

The Space bridge was broken down and was inspected by a large bot-who just pushed the pieces away like they're not important and let the items in his servos slip through and clatter against the table.

He stared out in the space and looked around the room he was in, which wasn't decorated much since he's in a science facility to create a safer way of traveling through space on Space Bridge.

Even though he might accomplish that goal, he still felt empty due to the fact there will be no one to see his work.

Anger boiled inside him, and with a frustrated grunt, he grabbed hold on the items in his servo and arms and shoved them away sideways, wiping the table clean. All the parts and works he had done were either broken by the impact or just simply dented but he didn't care as he seethed at table with a glare in his optics.

Taking deep breaths, he slowly stood up and looked back at the parts he had shoved away. Then he turned his helm back and started to stare into space for a worthwhile, returning back into the old days of his non-lab days and sighed sadly. He knows that he's not allowed to do anything to the Space Bridge except for some repairing parts but does he care?

Guilt had been inside him for years of never ending life. There was so much he wanted to talk about but knew futile that he had no idea where the others are.

Sighing, he picked up the pieces carefully and laid them across the table again. He will fix them up later, he didn't have the power to finish that motivation.

He just missed his little buddy terribly.


	3. Hidden

Hidden

AN: I don't hate Blurr.

* * *

Longarm hummed of what was like a lively tune. So far things had been going well, he had eliminated so many unwanted pests and so close that his secrets were to be found out by those stupid Elites.

He looked down at the reports that were hidden from the other Elites and picking one up he opened one file and read over the report.

Feeling the great accomplishment washing over him, he laid the report down into the container that he will send to the hidden base of Decepticons. So far, so good of great success.

A small clatter was heard and Longarm looked up from his little work and smiled as he saw the source of it.

"Still trying to get back eh?" he sneered as he poked at the small cube, "Don't try anything, you should know that I had all blocked even your emergency signal too." He then paused and looked at the sky blue cube with a little wonder. Then he shifted a little.

His servos became claws, his warm soft blue optics were gone as with his faceplate and only one red jewel on his forehead became his optic, his mouth guard sharpened and turned 180 degree into the sharp horns, his body grew and slimmed as he turned into the mech in disguise.

Shockwave.

Picking up the blue cube in his claws, he examined the cube with interest, ignoring the muffled protest from the cube. And as if he was possessed, his claws started to move around, pushing and smoothing the surface quite roughly.

The cube muffled of what was like a pained scream as Shockwave still tried to stretch some dented armor and cracks as the cube started to smoothed out and much more rounded.

The result of all the fixing; a blue ball.

Transforming back into Longarm, he placed the now turned blue ball on to his left servo and stretched his arms long and wide. Then, he let the ball roll to the other side of his right servo, the blue ball kept on screaming as it muffled through the armors.

Longarm chuckled as he had finally found his new entertainment and continued to do so, ignoring the muffled cry of the crushed speedster.

-.-

"I said, let me out!" screamed a high pitch voice that echoed through the silent hallway of the Science Department. She had been here for how many years and she still wasn't allowed to be out of here. Growling in frustration, she kicked at the silver metal box that had become her home.

The house was just large as her, like a mansion it was build to but at least it work well like back in her old home.

She stopped kicking against the wall and looked up at the ceiling with pained sadness. She felt herself slipping away, as finding herself being half organic, she can still grow but just barely. If she's right, she would be about her father's age right now.

Checking herself at the small mirror she was able to smuggled from, she was only met a same face.

Tanned face, Dark red-orange eyes, red hair tied into a pony tail, her tan-orange armor clinging on to her body. In most sense she's stuck in a teenaged state due to the fact that she's half robot. She sighed in frustration and walked away, only to flinch in pain as her leg and back are screaming for needing much rest.

Sighing she looked down at her hands that were shaking of an old age she saw back in the old days.

She smiled sadly, she missed everything back in that earth-the sun; the smell of fresh, green grass; the sounds of cars and birds and people; the seasons...

Her father.

She chocked back her tears as she felt guilt running through her system, she had snapped at him, ignored him and never called him her dad even though he was the one who raised her. But now she knew she can't see him anymore as she knew he's not there anymore. Gone from her existence of her life. There were so many things she wanted to say to her father if the time can be reversed just for her.

She wanted to say 'I love you'.

She wanted to hug him.

She wanted to give him his father's day present.

She wanted to thank him.

And most of all, she wanted to apologize to him.

Unable to hold back, she threw her head back and screamed in both with agony and pain of guilt that she had bottled so much with her life in prison. Then she found herself giggling but sobbing as her tears had run down her cheeks and littering on the floor like diamonds, shattered and forgotten.

Taking a deep breath, she struggled to reach for the bed. Exhaustion had overwhelmed her and her brain seemed to have demanded for her to sleep.

Laying herself on the warm, soft bed-she saw her memories flashing by like video being played over again.

She saw her father and herself on her sixth birthday where it was just her and her dad. Then there were her large friends that had entered into her life and made a friendship with the yellow bot.

What was his name again?

_'Oh, yeah'_, she remembered it now, but her eyelids had gone heavy and finally closing her eyes-she went into a deep, blissful darkness.

Next day, she was found dead by research facility, who claimed that she had died peacefully in her sleep.

-.-

Perceptor may have all the needing knowledge, but that doesn't mean he lacks his emotions. He can still find affection, pain, and agony of any emotions that can emit from his spark but he was known by everybody of his void emotion too much.

Perceptor sighed as he wrote down the report again of the experiment he was doing with Wheeljack, but he knew that when it comes with Wheeljack-you need to have a medic ready just in case they did something stupid with their body parts. Grief washed over him a little, for he remembered barely back in the war days that there was three of them.

Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet.

He remembered the days where the old CMO would always scold them for being too much or risking to many of their lives but overall, he was a good friend. And Perceptor always knew that Ratchet is a good bot because he trusted him with Omega, his creation. But Omega is gone and Ratchet was forced to resign and disappear from the face of the Cybertron.

Wheeljack wasn't smiling as he usually do and it nearly scared Perceptor to bits, for he knew that Wheeljack just wanted someone to talk about his problems. Sure, he can listen but he wasn't good than Ratchet.

But that friend was long gone. Gone among the people in Cybertron.

The council, he remembered, stated that the medic was given a strict order to never to be in contact with others, especially Wheeljack and himself. Anger welled up but it disappeared quickly as he heard one of their project blew up, again. He sighed out a small sad sigh and headed toward to the table where their failed experiment used to be, writing out the word 'FAIL' on the report and throwing it aside like trash.

He wanted Ratchet to be here again like those days, it wasn't the same without him.


	4. An Unbeknownst Union

An Unbeknownst Reunion

AN: I made up the stops and the city. don't sue me please.

Incase People wished to know their names here is the names so far: Optimus-Oreon, Ratchet-Doc, Bulkhead- Thank you **Yuro-Faita911** for the name! Prowl- Don't have it right now. If you have one, let me know!

Also Orion, Doc, Bulkhead, and Prowl won't be able to notice each other because of their change in armor or colors. If you wanted know what is changed, let me know and I will explain fully on next chapter.

* * *

Orion groaned mentally as he walked into the train station. Today he was feeling a little sick and having not enough credits to pay for his health bills, one of his working partner stated to see the doctor at Iacon-where it charges nothing. Orion reluctantly agreed to go there, not sure of what would be going on there.

Once entering the train, he found out that not many people were in the train and finding a empty seat, he sat down and looked out the window to see the view of the city where he worked at.

The train jolted forward as the intercom replied that the train will be moving to Prays to the Charten. He sighed as he had a long way to go.

"Excuse me." replied a voice that seemed familiar to him, Orion looked up and saw a dark green mech that was pretty large but not too much to squash him, "Is this seat taken? the others are kinda being taken."

"Oh no, go right on ahead." Orion replied as he gestured at the large mech to take the seat and looked back out again. The green mech nodded his head and made himself comfortable as he took out a small Data-book, reading it during the ride.

Orion said nothing as he kept on looking back at the town of Prays as the roads and streets out of it was filled with other bots that were merrily on their way of their life. Orion hoped he'll find his lost friends out there but knew futile that there is a possibility that they might've changed their armor and color as well.

The ride dragged on for what was like hours to Orion and they had passed Charten, to Volc, to Ico. Orion paid no attention to things around and kept his gaze upon the small towns and cities that were so small or large. The green mech next to him hadn't moved a bit ever since the start of the train ride and was too occupied on reading whatever it was to Orion.

Upon reaching the next stop, Voz, the green mech shut his data pad off and got off the train, leaving the blue and red mech all alone in the train ride. Orion felt like reaching for that mech but he stopped to himself, for he starts to question why he was reaching for the stranger.

Shrugging his shoulders off, he went back to viewing the sights again, counting on how many stops to Iacon.

-.-

The green mech walked out from the train station and swiping off the pass, he walked on ahead to the small building that any youngling would not dare to enter in.

It was a Bar.

Obviously, the mech wasn't supposed to be here, but he had received a call from a friend who wished to talk to him. He can't say no to this for, he needed time to think for a while away from that cursed lab he was stuck in for life.

Once entering in, the bar welcomed him with a loud roar of laughter and sound of items breaking around. He flinched as he scooted his way to the edge of the corner away from the loud, rowdy autobots-not to mention some few soldiers in there as well.

He was used to this really, he visited this place a lot, but he knew that there was nothing that was stopping him and knowing he need to find his friend, he headed on but not before he nodded at the owner with a respectful nod. The owner did the same and pointed at the corner where he saw his friend already taking the seat. Thanking the owner, he quickly made his way to his friend who was waiting for him.

"Hello Brawn." the said mech turned around as he saw the green mech making his way to his seat, "I see that things are faring well is it?"

Brawn snorted as he drank his High Grade, "All for worst Crumplezone." he replied as he slammed it down at the table with distaste, "Those ungrateful younglings are just getting on my nerve!"

"Yeah?" Crumplezone replied as he grabbed the cloth, that was somehow placed on the table, and wiped the table clean, "At least you have interact well with younglings. I'm quite envious of you really, I don't get in touch with anybody quite a lot-interact with them either. You're just the lucky ones so far Brawn." Brawn stayed quiet for a while and reaching his short arm to the large mech, he patted his forearm with a small comfort.

"Ya up for a shot?" Brawn asked as he passed a new High Grade to his friend. Crumplezone nodded his head a little and sipped on the bitter energon just for tonight.

-.-

Orion found himself quite impressed when he entered in the Iacon small Clinic. It wasn't huge, but it was roomy enough to make yourself comfortable at home. Also many bots here are happy and somehow well treated well for the free-of-charge clinic.

Orion signed in as well and he was quite surprised of how things were moving so smoothly in here.

He then remembered back in the days where his old team would always have a check-up but having a Medic that is well experienced, they went through quite quickly;

_"Oh man, another check-up with Ratchet." Bumblebee grumbled as he pouted against the wall as they all waited for Ratchet to set his tools up. Optimus smiled as his little scout friend and patted his helm softly._

_"It's alright." he replied as he saw Ratchet popping out from the medbay signaling Bulkhead to enter in. Bulkhead went in and for what was like few hours (really it was about thirty earth minutes) Bulkhead finally came out, along with Ratchet who signaled for Optimus to enter in. Optimus followed in and instructed to sit down at the berth, Ratchet started to explain the whole thing._

_"I'm goin' do some few scans for ya. It's quick and fast and it ain't goin' to hurt ya." and with all that, he went on to testing._

_As Ratchet had promised, it was fast and short and all Optimus would do was wait for results to come in as Ratchet read all the scans from the data-pad._

_"Yer up in good health." Ratchet replied as he stored the data into the file, "just make sure ya eat more of oil after this, yer health energy is lower than average." Optimus nodded his head as he stored the advice into his processor for later use and headed out back to his normal day._

.

"Orion? Orion Pax?" Orion opened his optics as he heard his name being called and found out that there were not so many bots anymore. Standing up from his waiting seat, he followed the nurse to the check-up room.

The room he entered wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It had a table with data-pads, a berth and two chairs were set in the room. One of the seats was taken, which where the Medic before him was waiting right now.

"Hello..." The medic checked the file as he scanned the name, "Orion. The names Doc and I'll do some few check-ups on ya and some few questions if ya don't mind." Orion shook his head and Doc smiled warmly back at him and went on through Orion's check-up to see his little illness.

-.-

It was getting late, and Crumplezone knew that he need to get back.

he headed out on the street after he dropped Brawn back to his quarters and the cool air around him made him felt better for a worthwhile. He ignored all the lights and the bots that were around him and headed on ahead to the train station where it will lead him home. The talk with Brawn felt much better and not to mention it went a little fun as he watched Brawn had a battle with other mech on drinking contest.

But overall, it was one hectic night.

Going through the crowd, he paid the pass that will lead him home and walked through the air of stairs to head on the train. Once entering in the train, he finds a spot that was comfortable and sat down, relaxing for once in his life.

-.-

It was night again and another night to loath.

How much he hated it. He felt guilt inside of him that had bothered with him for years. He could not believe that he had agreed to do this such act on one of his favorite mech.

The council had demanded him and he had no choice but to agree on that vote. Jazz was mad at him, the twins cannot stay in a same room with him, not even himself could trust himself to judge of what he had done. He wanted to retire but there was so many things he needed to clear things up. Of course, paper works would always get him but it would always his guilt that out-weighed evreything.

He remembered those trusting optics of younglings and their admiration all shatter into broken glass of the sudden betrayal that he had acted upon. He even remembered those Spark-shattering bots as they were ripped away from each other once the councils had decided on their punishment. How much did he felt hurt inside as he was unable to see them as the councils had restricted him from seeing them.

All but Alpha Trion, Alpha Trion is the most wisest of all the bots and he knows that such punishment like that is not such a good thing. But then again, when are they not?

"They will find their way young one," He would say to him as both of them looked out at the dark night of the city they are in, "They will find their way back young one, and hold your way to the end of it. Who knows? they might kick you out, they might trust you again. All it takes, is time."

So he waited. Ultra Magnus, the main leader and the commander of all the Autobots, waited for the right time to fix things right.


	5. To Find

To Find

AN: Thank you **Sparklepepper **for the name for Prowl! **Gage39** for additional plot! And **Yuro-Faita911** for the name for Bumblebee! Betrayal will be done in due time, I'm still trying to sort the plot out while working on this.

I think this chapter is getting out of topic... Jazz and twins will be out on the next chapter.

Italics are for flashbacks.

* * *

Everything was quiet around here, and it suited him fine as he looked out the window where he can see the main building of the main Military building. He works at the police station-more like of a law enforcement in Cybertron but it didn't bother him really. This is the only suitable choice he can have to keep his old memory on check.

"Yo, Barricade!" yelled a voice and the said mech looked up from his paper work and saw a tang yellow speedster like bot running his way down the hallway, too quickly. Widening his optics, Barricade quickly shielded himself by covering faceplate with arms arms around it.

"Cheetor wai-" too late, Cheetor's pede quickly got caught on one of the stray boxes and falling and tumbling down the hallway, finally crashing against Barricade, who, in turn, found himself face planting on the floor quite painfully.

"Whoops. Sorry there Barricade." Cheetor apologized sheepishly as he quickly got up and pulled Barricade up back to his pedes. Barricade just glared at him and as if he was dusting the dust off, he just headed on back to his paper work-well, what was used to be a paper work was all scattered around due to the speedster's clumsiness.

Barricade sighed as he collected the random data-pads, not caring wether if ones done or not and straightened it all neat and collected for later use. He'll sort them out when he's back at home after work. Meanwhile, Cheetor was just tending himself for tripping over and making sure nothing was broken he smiled at the older mech.

"Anyway's what up? You haven't been out from your office for quite some time!" Cheetor replied cheerfully as he patted a little too hard on Barricade's back, "And Depth Charge wanted to see you at his office, something about a new investigation."

Barricade grumbled as he pushed Cheetor away, putting the data work in his arms and headed out to see the main chief of the force.

-.-

Crumplezone, again, was staring back at the last piece of the puzzled that would finally complete the space bridge. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or angry for all the things he had been doing. For now, he doesn't care.

The science facility wasn't happy that day when he dented all the parts and threatened him that if he doesn't finish it on the due time, they'll do drastic things. Crumplezone ignored their empty threat and just simply went back to work on them, finishing them early enough time to fix the last one.

Deciding to take a small break, he walked out from his lab to get Energon to keep his health rations normal. As he walked out he heard hushed voices from the other side and not wanting to be found out, he pressed his audio receptors against the wall.

"Poor child, she only lived up to 50 years." hushed a voice as the noise of clattering was heard, "hard to believe those organics can live up to 50 years and never age like that."

"She's half cybertronian Retro, of course she'll grow old. Her organic side grew in old age inside of her and it just let her die in her sleep."

"Well...what are we going to do with her?"

"She's still a good use for us to research about techno-organic Retro. Armor by armor, we can find some cure for destroying any organic parts."

"...Should we tell her friends?"

"Her friends?" the second one seemed to have snorted as it heard such words, "Retro, they were given by the rules to never to see each other no matter shape or form. There is no way that they're not going to know that she died in her sleep. You can throw that cage away, we have no use of it."

Crumplezone froze as he heard such words that had emitted from the other researchers and staggering back he slowly walked back, only to make a mad dash out without them knowing.

Retro walked out from the room, carrying the small box, not noticing someone had already heard their conversation.

Crumplezone dashed back to his lab, his vision blurred and his spark beating fast. He couldn't believe it. She's dead. She was so close to him, so close that she had died without him knowing she was here. He never felt so much of hatred he had in his life.

Finally reaching his own room, he stumbled across the room to grab the last piece of the Space Bridge and giving out a furious roar, he threw it across the room with so much force he never felt before.

The piece went into contact with the wall and with a loud crash it shattered into pieces, like his spark was. Unable to control his emotions, Crumplezone curled up on the floor and for first time in his life, he sobbed. Crying his spark out from the pent up frustration and pain.

-.-

Doc yawned and stretched as he walked out from the small store to collect his needed items. It was warm outside and it gave Doc a good somewhat feeling for just today.

As he walked down he observed the city for a while, seeing younglings playing and other bots just going on their own merrily away. He remembered the great times before the old war, the Golden Days when it had occurred. The ball came bouncing at him, and handing it back to the younglings, he went on to his own way.

Just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard a shout of 'careful!' and found himself crashing against some force and rolling around with gravity all around him.

He did what he can do, just mouth his whole processor away.

"Oh my Primus! Cheetor!" yelled a voice as Doc groaned and wobbled up as he saw the teal golden mech on the ground too, practically groaning, "How many times do I have to tell you to not to run off!"

Doc looked back at the second mech and saw that the mech was all black, with white paint streaming in some few parts of armor. He had two doors that acts like his wings and a stub that Blurr would have on his chin. and he wore a clear visor that acts like a glasses that Doc would've seen back in the old days.

The black and white mech sighed as he saw 'Cheetor' on the floor and looked at Doc apologetic, "Sorry for my partner's sudden rush sir. Hope he didn't damage you too much has he?"

Doc shook his head as he took a quick glance down at the shopping items. They were still intact so it was fine.

"Nah, nothing to the damage he had done. The name's Doc by the way." The white and black mech blinked as he saw Doc's servo raised up and smiling, he returned the gesture.

"And mine's Barricade. Excuse us for the trouble we have caused, is there any way we can to fix any other problems?" Doc shook his head as he looked at Cheetor who was rubbing his helm in pain, "Nah, just makes sure you keep yer eye on him. He could use some discipline." This Cheetor reminded him too much of a certain mech and it almost bothered him, but kept to himself as he picked up his items.

Barricade nearly froze but quickly relaxed as he smiled back softly, "Of course. I'll do that." and pulling Cheetor away, (who was complaining about being pulled) they were gone.

Doc simply stared at the two strange mech and just shrugging it off, he headed back to his clinic for a round check-up.

-.-

"Barricade! Quit it!" Cheetor hissed as he slapped Barricade's servo away from his ruff of his neck, clearly not happy about being dragged on the ground, "Man, You can be just as boring and mean but you're just-hey, are you okay?"

Barricade said nothing as he was staring into space as the old wounds he had tried to keep balanced was tumbling out quickly.

_"BUMBLEBEE!" Prowl growled as he had just saw the most worst thing in his whole life, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TREE!"_

_"Uh-oh!" Bumblebee squeaked as he dashed out from the room he was in. Ratchet was in the same room as he is in and just watched the interesting scene before him. Not too long after, Prowl came in storming down the room with so much anger in his system. Ratchet tried to not to laugh as he saw this._

_"Sometimes, I just want to offline him in a painful way possible." Prowl growled as he scanned the room with determination. Ratchet snorted as he stood up and walked off._

_"Sometimes he just needs some discipline Prowl. Just give him time to spare." Prowl said nothing as he went back on hunting for the little yellow scout again._

_._

"Barricade! Hello~? is anyone home?" Barricade snapped his helm and bonking Cheetor's helm, he walked off. Cheetor growled as he rubbed his helm furiously with care as he followed his older partner.

"What's with you man?" Cheetor growled as tended his helm as he followed Barricade into downtown. Barricade said nothing as he kept on walking and it bothered Cheetor a little while.

"Yo man, you're not even being yourself lately! What's going on?" Barricade stopped and looked back at the young partner, only to freeze as he saw a illusion of a mech he had grieved on about.

"...Bumblebee?" Cheetor paused as he looked at Barricade strangely and waved his servo again.

"Yo Barricade. Who's Bumblebee?" Barricade snapped back to his reality and bonking Cheetor on the head again, trudged off, leaving Cheetor to nurse his helm once again.

"Just someone I know from the past...that I regret for not trying hard enough to find him." was all he said as he headed off, ignoring Cheetor's painful whining as they headed off into the town for patrol.

-.-

_EARTH..._

_._

The ground was all cracked by the lack of water, and trees are slowly dying. Organics that were hidden in the remaining parts flinched as they all hid away from the sudden sound that were inflicted on the ground.

There was some frantic running and a sound of copter was heard from the distance.

"Hurry up 'kayla! They're gaining on us!" growled a man as he gripped his gun tightly to his shoulder. The woman behind him was carrying bags as she stomped up with him, "You try and carry all this stuff around!" she whispered back, growling as well.

The man didn't reply anything as he pulled her into the broken down building and hid underneath the large rubble that hid their body. As they do so, the loud, air-cutting sound was heard as both of them held their breath. The copper slowly scanned around, and finding nothing strange, it flew away.

Both organic being let out a small breath that they were holding and quickly went on the move. Taking some few hiding spots to safe zone, they finally managed to reach their hidden home.

Their home was underground, safe from the horror of the outside but fought to survive as the only food and resource they can find is outside. Once entering in, they were greeted by their people, both old and young as they all surrounded them quickly to see what they had gathered so far.

"Welcome back, hope they didn't see you huh?" whispered a younger woman, near early teens as she took the bags and sort the items out. the bags consists of food, weapons, blankets, fresh clothing, and medical tools, the young woman quickly sorted them and handed each fresh clothing to young children and blankets to old people to keep them warm.

"Nothing much Sammy." whispered the man as he placed his gun on the table. The underground wasn't large but it was big enough to house at least 30 people in one underground hole. The other survivors were split and kept in touch when on outside, giving news to each other of what had been happening so far, using any form of creatures to send messages.

The underground have beds, tables and few sofas to keep things a little like home and there is a rule saying that old people sleeps in bed, children on the couches and young adults on cold floor with blankets wrapped around them. It wasn't a great thing, but it's survival.

They have been surviving like this for years.

"I hate those machines." he growled as he gripped his hands into fists, "they were strolling around our home like it's their property."

"We can't help it Jones." replied the woman as she held Jones' arm for comfort, "and you should know that we can't do anything about it. The weapons we have are not strong enough to penetrate their armor, and compare them with us, we're weaker than them."

"But Kayla." Jones chided as he held Kayla's arm, "unlike them, at least we have some will to survive. And an unlikely ally to help us."

"You mean him?" Kayla asked her mouth went into a small smile, "he has been protecting us for years Jones, thanks to him, at least we have some few new generations to teach."

"And a new hope to get our home back." Jones replied as he looked up at the closed door that was locked away from the outside, "Just, I hope that day would be soon. I'm getting a little sick of staying underground."

"We all do Jones." whispered Kayla as she carried the weapons to the storage her eyes flashing with sadness of wishing that things could be better, "We all do."

-.-

It had been years...

So many painful of years and he is still here in the same spot waiting, hoping, and grieving that they'll be back again. But he knew that is futile as it had been nearly 50 years of waiting and no sign of them coming.

His grieve went into depression, and his depression went into loath, and that loath went into hate.

He became bitter now, not even trusting on others of his own emotions. Things had changed now and he had some few allies to defend this small planet.

"And he came strolling down the road with all the goody things he has~." the song interrupted him and he looked back to see the orange mech humming a tune, walking up to him.

"Wreak-gar, how many times do I have to say to never sing that song?" the said mech paused as he placed his servo on his chin pondering about it until he replied, "It'll attract the attention from our enemy?"

"And do you know why?" Wreak-gar thought for a while and mumbled out a word, "because...it's a bad thing?" He sighed as he heard the answer and just waving at the song-loving mech he decided to head on to the next question.

"So what do you have for me? Usually you don't come here unless it's an emergency." Wreak-gar perked up as he does so and rummaging through his back, he finally pulled out of a grey colored mech.

"Lookie what I found." he giggled childishly as he dumped the body on the ground. He looked down as saw of what Wreak-gar had found and smiled a little.

"Good Wreak-gar, let's go and head on to the tower to breakdown this guy, I doubt those bots really use him." Wreak-gar smiled greatly as he heard the compliment and transforming into a garbage truck, and a "Race you to the goal Goldy!", he zoomed away.

He smiled as he too transformed into his own alt. mode which is a muscle car but more of a Camero that he had learned form the brand and started his engine as he waited for the right time to leave.

"Wreak-gar. Please," He stated softly as he was itching to go off, "just call me Goldbug."

The said mech smirked at this and finally releasing his hold, he sped his way to reach up to the garbage bot-his past memory, now forgotten behind.


	6. Truth Let Out

Truth Let Out

AN: This is where **Gage39**'s plot is. Thank you again for the continued plot. A new poll is now open guys if there is something you wished to vote tell me and I will do it for you. (Unfortunately there seem to be a bad glitch going on to the poll but I hope that will be fixed as soon as possible.)

Note: This chapter is long...sorry. I can't keep things separate really...

Italics are for flashbacks.

Enjoy

* * *

When it comes with days like this, Jazz truly hated his job right now. All it was paperwork, paperwork, and paperwork.

He sighed as he turned on his own headphones and listened to some music that he had somehow smuggled from the planet that he had grown to like. He was worried of everything about it for 50 years and no sign of any good improvements going on here.

Despite himself being one of the Special Ops. in the military, he was doing some few things behind their back, searching for Optimus and his other team. But problem soon came that he had no clue on where to search for them. He knew that that there was no way that he was able to find the four repair bots that he had grown to respect with.

He knows that time is a problem.

A knock had interrupted his thoughts and turning his music off he barked an 'come in' order and to his little relief, it was the twins that came inside.

"We being here Jazz sir!" Jetfire called out boringly as he walked in with a large stack of reports. Jazz mentally groaned that this is going to take him all night long.

"Thank you Jetfire," Jazz replied as he pointed the new space where he can look at the paperwork later, "just place it there and I will do something about it." Jetfire did as he was told and he walked out Jetstorm looked back at Jazz for a minute and left the office.

Another knock came in and Jazz had to supress a groan.

"It's open," Jazz called out only to be a little surprised that Longarm came in. Longarm smiled at him softly and saluted at him with respect. Jazz gestured for him to be at ease and Longarm obeyed.

"What are you doing here Longarm? Shouldn't you be working on the reports that were sent by Cliffjumper." Longarm shook his head softly as he smiled at him, "I am finished with them quite quickly than I thought it would be." Then he made a sorrowful face as if he was thinking back, "If only Blurr was here things would be much more interesting."

Jazz chuckled a little as he too smiled about the blue speedster, "Yeah he's been missing for a long time. Or dead if you wish to count it." Longarm frowned as he heard that and shook his head.

"I have faith in Blurr," Longarm replied as he walked out, "he's fast, and probably smart. He'll find a way to survive. I know it and you too Jazz." Jazz nodded his head a little and watching Longarm for a little while he sighed and leaned back on to his chair, only to fall off and have huge pile of paper work falling all over him.

-.-

Longarm walked along the hallway, his smile instantly disappeared as he walked on ahead. He need to do some few rounds before he was ready to go. Megatron awaits for his reply.

Walking around the base and meeting every other officers just to lower his suspicions and walked back to his office to talk with Megatron.

Making sure his office was all soundproof and Cliffjumper sent away to do some errands, he was now ready to revert back into his old form. Feeling his powers released and familiar feel of his own claws was such a great feeling.

"Have faith in Blurr indeed..." he mumbled as his single red optic looked down at the blue ball that was decorated. Plucking it up into his servo he shook the ball with not-so-gentle force and the blue ball muffled in panic, "sad thing they had titled you dead now."

Letting go the blue ball carelessly on the floor, the ball grunted and quickly went silent. It wasn't hard to message that Blurr was now into stasis mode again.

Relaxing into the chair he pushed the small red button and a small screen appeared in front of him and as the screen lit up with a hum of a sound, a grey, large mech appeared on the screen."

"...Shockwave..." the mech growled, "What do you have in report for me?"

"My liege." Shockwave replied as he brought his one servo against his chest as a greeting of respect to his leader and lord, "I have collected many reports and secrets that you have wished for me to gather. I will be on my way to Earth shortly with a 'delicate' package. I assume you are aware of Omega Supreme yes?"

"Ah the Autobots best weapon. Yes in fact we have it within our grasp." Megatron smirked as he folded his arms quite proudly, "Unfortunately, he's in stasis."

"That would be no problem my liege." Shockwave replied as he tapped his arm with his claw, "I have a solution for that, but I must sadly say it is time for me to collect the package now. Time is running."

"Very well Shockwave and I will be expecting you to be here as soon as well." and with that the screen went black and Shockwave shut the screen away for he had no use of it anymore. He might as well figure out how to fake his death, maybe-if possible-disappear if he has to. Looking down at the blue ball, he kicked it hard against the wall just feeling it.

Once he was ready, he transformed back into the disguise and headed on to the Special Medical Bay.

-.-

"Freedom!" Jazz sang as he jumped out from his office, away from the paperwork of doom. Both of his arms are cramped as he has been signing each paperwork every minute. Now that's out of the way, he went to find the twins to enjoy his day but stopped as he saw something familiar.

Longarm was walking through the hallway that lead him to the Special Med Bay.

Jazz stopped where he was going and thought for a while as he tried to think back if there was anyone Longarm knew from the Special Med Bay. The answer-was no, but why would Longarm go to Special Med Bay? It puzzles Jazz and somehow in his spark, it seemed to have telling him that there is something wrong with Longarm. Just, he need to figure out why.

Using his cyber-ninja skills, he followed Longarm to the med bay, carefully trying to not to knock some few things over and lightening his pedes as he hid in shadows from being found by the Intelligence Officer.

Longarm kept on walking, until he stopped at the end of the hallway and Jazz using his homo-matter, hid himself as a cabinet until Longarm pressed down the code and walking in, Jazz quickly walked in, leaving the door closed behind him.

Jazz quickly found the familiar of this room. If he was right, this is where Arcee was being held in. He was positive that Arcee wasn't mentioned in the history or in the reports, so how did Longarm knew about Arcee?

He decided to look on more, keeping his breathing steady he looked on ahead as he saw something shocking.

Longarm slowly transformed, his mouth piece sharpening and twisting into horns, his face disappeared and only his red jewel-which turns out to his optic- was left, his servo changed to three sharp claws, he grew taller and went slimmer as it tower over Arcee, who was locked in stasis.

Jazz knew instantly as he saw the unfamiliar mech in front of him. He was known in history and reports alike, and it only takes one guess of what kind of mech has only one optic and held a Decepticon symbol.

Shockwave.

Shockwave looked down at the pink femme and placing somewhat of a small chip on to her berth, he turned back and transforming back into familiar bot of Longarm, he walked out leaving Jazz still shocked and shook from his sudden realization. Unable to hold his posture, he slowly slid down and tried to keep his processor down.

"Oh my Primus," Jazz whispered as he let out a breath that he was somehow holding, "Optimus is right...Longarm _is_ Shockwave."

-.-

"Ultra Magnus sir! Ultra Magnus sir!" Ultra Magnus looked up from his paperwork and saw that the jettwins were running up to him, they seemed to be in such a huge hurry.

"Twins. What is going on?" Ultra Magnus asked as he stood up from his position. It was rare that Twins talk to him now but due to their urgency, it seemed important. Behind the Twins was Jazz, he seemed to be shaken up about something and when Ultra Magnus asked Jazz what is wrong, he only said one thing;

"We have a spy in our rank, and it's Longarm."

-.-

His work here was done as Shockwave did some few finishing touches on his last assignment from his lord and master, sending it to the other base for better use.

There were some few clamoring going on at the other side and Shockwave knew it's the matter of time until he was being taken away, but what can few elites do? They're nothing but weaklings.

The door of his office opened and few Elite Guards came out filing around him, raising their weapons up at him, making sure he doesn't do anything to them. Not far behind, was Sentinel and Ultra Magnus as they both blocked the doorway that was his only exit. Shockwave didn't budge or move, nor was he afraid of anything of what they might do. He only just stood there seemingly at ease.

"Shockwave," Ultra Magnus stated coldly as he neared the Decepticon, "You are under arrest for spying, theft, murder, and assaulting our super intelligent agent Blurr. You have the right to remain where you are."

"On the contrary," Shockwave mused as he slowly shifted himself into fighting position, "I believe you have the right to remain where you are."

Sentinel jerked his head around to see the door slammed shut behind him and trying to open the door, it was sealed shut. Sentinel quickly commed the others from the other side but only to flinch in pain as all he got a terrible processor ache. Shockwave chuckled coldly.

"Don't bother." he stated sweetly as he looked around the now nervous guards around him, "I have hacked all the security system and blocked all the communication feedback. You will have no help from the outside." and with that he attacked, using his long arms and legs to put down the guards down to their fall. His sharp claws had scratched and dug through many armors of those and finally grabbing one guard, he crushed that guard's helm into pieces, dropping him dead.

The guards fired at him, but he was quicker as he used the table to block the attack and changing his arm into a cannon, he shot out a strong blast at the guards, instantly killing one or two of them.

One of the guards, took out his large energy sword and quickly attacked the spy but was killed off with Shockwave stabbing his claws through his spark chamber. As the other died away, he is now left with two guards and two higher ups.

Sentinel quickly took out his lance and charged at the once-student of his, swiping his lance around to try and damage the cyclopic Decepticon but Shockwave dodged the attacks too easily.

"You should've known that I have trained with you in the old days Sentinel." Shockwave sneered as he sidestepped and raising his servo, the lance stopped as he held on the hilt with quiet an ease. Sentinel cursed as he tried to pull it off, but Shockwave was much stronger, quickly grabbing the SIC's servo and with his strength, he crushed the servo with ease. "Quiet disappointing that your attacks are too boring and easy."

Sentinel cursed in pain as he nursed his hand but was quickly pushed aside by Shockwave as he too finished up with the rest of the two other guards that were protecting Ultra Magnus.

Now it was Ultra Magnus and Shockwave left.

"Ultra Magnus." Shockwave stated cooly as he walked up to the leader of the Autobots. Ultra Magnus still stood his ground as Shockwave quietly walked up to him.

"Shockwave." He spat out bitterly, gripping his hammer tightly as if waiting for some right time. Shockwave said nothing as he quickly shot his arm out to grab the Magus Hammer but only find it futile as Ultra Magnus wrenched it away and swinging it, nearly touched his body form being crushed to death.

Shockwave quickly used his leg to hit Ultra Magnus's servo where he had lost his grip quickly and the hammer clattered against the floor, now useless. Ultra Magnus didn't have time to process as Shockwave's claws scratched his armor, his faceplate and his spark chamber.

All broken and unable to call for help, he leaned against the wall and slowly slid down, glaring coldly at Shockwave who only admired his claws.

Sentinel wasn't far away and as if waiting for a right time, he roared and jumped on Shockwave, but Shockwave was quick as he sidestepped and kicked Sentinel hard against the wall next to Ultra Magnus, his armor cracked in impact.

"Well...it seemed quite a short battle but I must make my leave." Sockwave replied humbly as he walked up to the box that contained the Autobots' information. Sentinel growled as he weakly stood up from his arms.

"Yer..." He sputtered as the Energon blood starts to dribble down from his mouth, "Yer not getting away with anything."

"Oh?" Shockwave asked as he looked back at his 'mentor' as he played with his cannon, "do please tell."

"You...may have our information and all...-koff- but there is no way you're going to get Arcee for you greedy gain or anything else. We'll tell the whole Cybertron who you are and there is no way you can hide yerself."

Then Shockwave laughed. It wasn't warm, like Longarm used to when he heard a good joke but it was a cold, heartless laugh that shook both of the high ranking bots.

"Oh really?" Shockwave chuckled as he moved his claws to his hips, as if he was waiting for something, "You think I cannot get away with all the information? And how long does it take you to notice that I'm a spy, wasn't Wasp a spy?"

"He was accused." Sentinel growled as he remembered the green bot, "but I never thought that spy would be you. There is no way I'm letting you get away with it."

"Oh, isn't Bumblebee that sent him to stockades? I must thank him. Oh wait, he's not here." Shockwave chuckled coldly as he walked closer to Sentinel. Ultra Magnus was heavily damage but unable to move as he listened all the event happening to him.

"Bumbler falsely accused Wasp, he is banished from us. We do not want a mech that lie." Shockwave's single optic seemed to be smiling as he heard this.

"Oh that, you're wrong." Shockwave replied as he walked away from them, heading close to the Magnus Hammer and picking it up with ease as he twirled it around, "You see, thanks to me, you silly idiots took away the only defense that Earth had." Sentinel and Ultra Magnus stayed silent as they heard this and Magnus curious of what had happened, dared to ask.

"What do you mean by 'took away the only defense that Earth had'?" Shockwave seemed to smirk as he stopped twirling the hammer and in his grip slam it down on the floor, the power not coming out.

"You can't honestly think that Bumblebee really sent Wasp away all by himself do you?" He asked as he inspected the hammer and talking out his old long plan as if he was talking about weather, "He never would've thought to blame Wasp if I hadn't suggested it."

"You...GLITCH!" Sentinel roared as he attacked the spy but he was slow as Shockwave quickly dodge away and kicking Sentinel's stomach hard, he sent Sentinel into stasis lock.

"And it was fun playing with him. Now Ultra Magnus..." Shockwave powered up his cannon and aiming at Ultra Magnus's spark chamber, he growled out the single word, "...Die."

A shot was heard, an explosion and the light died out as Shockwave had disappeared from the office, leaving nothing but offlined bodies of Autobots.

-.-

Outside from the Military Building the Autobots did not heard of what had happened and were just on their normal lives as they do so.

Soon there was a yell and everybot looked up.

It was a small speed bot, named Wheelie, and he seemed to have a message to cry out.

"Ultra Magnus is dead!" He screamed as he ran through the street, shocking so many citizens to their toll, "Ultra Magnus is dead!"

Soon hushed whispers erupted through the town, the city, and the whole Cybertron of the shocking news that shook to their main line.

"Ultra Magnus is dead." They whispered.

"Ultra Magnus is dead!"


	7. No Leader of Lament

No Leader of Lament

AN: Why Jazz not in the fight with Shockwave? Jazz nearly locked himself into stasis lock and Ultra Magnus ordered Jazz and Jettwins to stay behind as Jazz is the Third in Command while Jettwins are the junior cadet (they are not allowed to do fighting any bots that are high ranking. I think...)

Enjoy

* * *

It was a terrible day that their leader, Ultra Magnus is announced dead as they all saw their leader's grey body. His blue armor was now gone, replaced with grey color as it is the sign that there is no life from their leader.

They do not know what had happened but it was rumored that there seemed to be a traitor in the Autobot ranks and assassinated Ultra Magnus, sent Sentinel into deep Stasis and Longarm Prime had disappeared from the ambush.

They had no idea on what to do and thus chaos thad erupted as they wondered who the next Magnus would be.

Would it be Rodimus? He's too young. Jazz? He doesn't know what to do. Who?

The High Council had no clue, as this is the first rare case of having two high ranking officers out from the society. They said they will lead them for now, and maybe hope to find a suitable Magnus to lead them.

Sad thing they actually lost one of the best candidate long time ago.

-.-

Orion was quite shocked as he looked at the casket where Ultra Magnus is resting now, he can tell how saddened everybot were around him, but to him-he was numb.

He never felt remorse for Ultra Magnus as he had not done anything to keep the Council from ripping his only home away. If only.

He watched on ahead as he saw the casket was now going to be thrown to the Endless Realm of Pit where all the dead bodies will be recycled by the Cybertron and recreate as a new Protoform. He wasn't sure how it works with recycling but he wasn't an expert at it.

As the carriers laid the casket down, they stepped back and saluted at the dead body with respect as Cliffjumper, droned on about Ultra Magnus's life and how much did he serve them well in both War and Peace. After his speech, twenty one of the soldiers raised their weapons up in the air and with a signal they shot it up in the sky. All different kinds of colors soar through the sky, only to disappear as soon as it was shot not too long ago.

As the shot was heard twice again, then third and finally the fourth, the casket was now pushed off the edge, disappearing from the darkness of the pit where their beloved leader is now gone.

After the funeral, the whole crowd went to their separate ways, grief still hanging through the air as they had no clue what to do anymore.

Orion didn't go back to his docking work, he just stood there, as if he was waiting for someone to be there, but in truth he just felt like he wished to be here just for the Pit of it.

"Quite a saddening scene isn't it?" Orion looked up form his posture as he saw the black and white mech walking up to him, his hands cradled on the back. Orion saw the mech's doorwings fluttering as he stood next to him, "Seeing such a great leader to die unexpectedly."

Orion nodded his head, not even knowing of who or what this mech was.

"Well, I must head on back, Cheetor is making a fuss about me being behind. Have a good day then." and the mech was gone as the sky around them went heavy and thick that even an Energon sword would cut through it.

But Orion is all alone now.

-.-

"How is he...?"

"His Spark Chamber and his spark is stable now, but due to the horrible condition he is in, he had locked himself into deep stasis."

"Like what Arcee is?"

"Yes but this one is much more. He's in a terrible condition and he has a lower rate of surviving this through."

"How much?"

"...about twenty to thirty percent."

Jazz was worried as he heard the such low rate of surviving chance that Sentinel had but even though the glitch-head does deserve it, this is not what he had in mind.

Having Sentinel to beg and scream when he saw something Organic is one thing, but to have him in near death-bed is just too harsh.

Jazz looked down at the said mech as he was covered heavily in wires and cords. His helm was connected with so many wires that shows the brainwaves that he is still alive and not processor dead. His Spark Chamber was now being supported by a large plug that stabilize his spark, and an Energon Line was on his main fuel line so he cannot starve to death.

To Jazz, this is just too horrifying.

Hard to believe he's going to be a Magnus too quick. But he wasn't fit for it, he doesn't like leading the whole Cybertron and have all the responsibility. True, he cares for Cybertron-but leading is not his forte.

Well, at least the Councils might do something with the 'who gets to lead the Cybertron' part.

'_Damn'_ Jazz thought as he used the old familiar words to express his feeling as he walked out from the medical room. He wasn't in the good mood as of late, but even felt quilt that he couldn't do anything to stop Magnus and Sentinel from getting killed

Where is Optimus when you need him?

-.-

The time was getting slow and everyone was nearly back to normal again.

Well, barely.

Not that Barricade care really.

He looked outside from his dining room as he watched the bystanders going on to their way, only everything seemed heavy and thick. Barricade couldn't blame them that their beloved Magnus is dead and Second in Command is in near death bed (He hates to admit it, but boy was he glad they're gone.) and the Council are still deciding on who gets to become the Magnus. He nearly felt bad (note the word; bad) for the young prime, Rodimus, for being forced into the sudden leadership.

Barricade, in the sense, felt that Rodimus is still too young to lead the whole planet despite that 50 years have gone and past. If only times were fine with the scout back into their life, he would choose Optimus over Rodimus for leadership.

He sighed as he finished his last paperwork, now pushing it away as if it was covered with plague that could kill him. Once getting up from his job, he walked back to the room of his own sanctuary.

-.-

Perceptor couldn't tell how long it had been to felt the grief. Was it thirty, forty? No. It must be years beyond that. Could it? He can't tell anymore as he had lost count on days.

"...Perceptor?" Perceptor jolted as he looked around to find Wheeljack walking up to him carefully, as if he was afraid that Perceptor might break down and explode, "...are...are you going to be okay?"

Perceptor didn't said anything as he turned back around to face the window, where he can see the half finished Space Bridge.

He opened his mouth, but paused as he tried to look through his memory banks to see what he should say to his old comrade. Sadly, in the end, he couldn't find the right words to describe it.

"...I don't know." Perceptor finally replied as he tried to blink his optics. Was the air getting hot around here? His vision was getting blurry of all the sudden. He must be tired. That must be it.

But why is he feeling a stab of pain through his spark?

Soon, a sob escaped through his throat and unable to hold on to his usual void of emotion of feeling, he cried out for the first time in million of years.

For both Ratchet and the leaderless Cybertron of it is today.


	8. Going Home

Going Home

AN: Poll is still open, keep voting please!

Enjoy

* * *

Finally, the day of his working on the space bridge was now over and he can finally relax for few days until he was given another assignment again.

Hoping to make sure the machine is working fine, he sent a data chip to the main computer and checked any bugs in the system. Once the main computer stated it is clean, he took out the chip and walked off only to take a hesitance glance back at the space bridge.

The space bridge is operable, ready for him to activate it and let him travel around the space but he was hesitant.

There are risks.

He might get his own body split in two if not careful and probably might warp up into different space and get stuck there for years he didn't want. Or he might end up in the wrong part of a planet and never come back again.

Sighing again, he walked off. Hoping that High Grade might calm him down.

-.-

Orion looked up to the sky as he was on the break from the work with his partner he had been working with. It had been days now after the Death of the leader that they had finally calmed down. It was as if the storm had just passed on forward and was left forgotten through their minds, just what it would be expected and forget it again for sometime later.

But Orion felt something warm in his spark that something is about to happen. He cannot tell what, but whatever it was, it was waiting for him.

Now looking up at the sky, he almost forgot how beautiful the sky nearly looked. Was it all beautiful violet? He can't remember.

Next to him, his working partner looked at him with a little curiosity.

"Orion." he called as he tapped on his partners shoulder to get his attention, "what is wrong?" Orion quickly looked back down at his partner and taking a small sigh, he shook his head.

"It's nothing Dion" he answered as he finished his low grade, "just nothing at all."

-.-

Barricade paused on his paper work as he felt something out of order.

It was odd to feel a little disorganize because so far, after of years from doing any of his own meditation and Circuit-Su, logic, planning, and statistics has been his wild forte for the police force he was in right now.

Shoving the datas away, he walked up to the window and looked outside. The outside doesn't seem to be bad right now, but there was something calling him, like a lullaby.

For the first time in his life, he closed his optics, letting that hum of the unknown force ease him.

-.-

Doc for once in his life felt something was going to happen. Not a 'oh no something bad is going to happen' kind of feeling but it was a good kind of feeling in his spark.

Walking past his patients, he headed on to his main office where he wished to think alone. He never felt like this before but he was sure something was going to happen to him and for once, he wasn't scared or anything.

Nodding his helm in determination, he headed off, calling Red Alert to bring him a warm Oil to his office much to the surprise of the red bot.

-.-

The space bridge was quiet but it soon was disturbed was there was a small shuffling through the dark. Out in the shadows, a brown bot was seen and he seemed to be searching something.

"Where is it?" he mumbled to himself as he looked around the space bridge, "I swore I saw that beacon somewhere."

Not even realizing that he was near the bridge he opened the panel that was covered with wires and cords. Obviously, the meh had no clue on what he was messing with.

Moving and shoving the wires away carefully, the bit rummaged through the inside until he clambered out, taking a big chip in his servo.

"There we go." he muttered as he tucked his stolen good eagerly, "now off to market." and dashed off, forgetting to close the panel off.

As few minutes had passed, a different door opened and Jetfire came walking in, mumbling on about his life, along with Jazz and Jetstorm to accompany him.

"So this be the new bridge fixed?" Jetstorm asked as he saw the space bridge and admiring it carefully as he does so "It being the same as last one."

"Yeah, but it's kinda new since the Council managed to find the space bridge expert to help fix this guy. Took a while too. Something with the guy being really taking his time on it." Jazz replied as he pressed some few buttons and coordinates to add on to the memory of the core. He paused a little as he continued to type in the coordinates seeming to think about something in his mind and as if he had given up, he typed one coordinate fast and let the core absorb it.

"We being here because..." Jetfire trailed as he stalked around the large machine only to stop as he saw the panel open but brushed it off as being forgotten, closed the panel shut and walked back to the area where the others are.

"We're here because we have to test it." Jazz replied as he dialed the machine and pressing more codes on the bridge. "Unfortunately, we can't find the guy who build this machine the council told us that it's classified."

"Why he being secret?" Jetstorm asked as he looked back at the bridge, "Me is not knowing why for a reason." Jazz did as well but went back to adding more codes on the bridge doing some few finishing touches.

"I don't know." Jazz replied as he was done with a the coding, "but I hope this bridge would help with our impending help."

Pressing the button. The space bridge suddenly shook with explosion.

-.-

Crumplezone snapped up from his work and looked outside of the building he was in and saw something bright out from not too far away.

He gasped as he saw the familiar light he was never hoped to see in his life. Making sure that what he was seeing was not his imagination, he dashed out from his office.

Brawn, meanwhile, was walking along the building where Crumplezone was housing in and jumped in surprise as he saw his friend bursting out from the door as if he was being chased by the Decepticons. Crumplezone not realizing his friend was there, ran at full speed toward the light it was in.

Brawn, concerned for his friends behavior followed him suit.

-.-

"What's that bright light?" Orion looked up from his last batch of work and saw The bright light shining through the sky. "Looks like an space bridge overload."

When Orion once heard that word, _that word_, he nearly gasped as he dropped his last batch near the pile and as if he was possessed, he ran off, leaving the rest of the workers to awe at such a rare chaotic sight.

All except Dion, who noticed Orion's strange behavior, followed suit.

He was sure Orion was acting strange and wished to check things out.

-.-

Doc froze as he saw the bright light ahead of him in the park he was in with Red Alert. After the sudden large booming sound, the bystanders in the park started to rush out from the park as it was close the the military building.

"Doc!" Red Alert crowded as he dashes up to his boss, "We must leave right now! We do not know what the bright light could do!"

But Doc didn't listen, he just simply stared at the light that was so familiar so warming. It was as if he knew what the bright light was trying to say.

It was welcoming him.

Not thinking, Doc started to run off at the direction of the bright light and with Red Alert, started to chasing him with frantic worry.

"Doc!" Red Alert screamed as he tried to catch up, "Doc! No, it's too dangerous!"

-.-

Barricade looked up from his remaining paperwork as he herd a large booming noise from the distance. Cheetor was next to him, drinking on a energon latte, as he too looked up ahead on the sudden explosion.

"What's that noise?" Cheetor asked as he place his drink down, "It sounded like its from the military base."

Barricade gasped as he heard the sudden loud hum not too far away and abandoning his paperwork, he quickly dashed out of the building like he was not himself.

"Hey!" Cheetor retorted as he saw his older partner running off, "Barricade! Wait, where are you-ohhh Depth Charge is sooo going to kill us when he hear this." Cheetor groaned as he chased his old partner down the street leaving the paperwork on the table forgotten.

-.-

Crumplezone would have laughed as he saw the spacebridge shining brightly. It was blinking so bright, a warnining that the space bridge is missing a part, but does he care? This is a chance for him. A chance to escape from this rotting pit of Cybertron to be out to space.

He knows the risks of it but he never cared.

Running toward to the bright light he ran and jumped in bright light consuming his green paint.

At the same time Orion, Doc and Barricade came running in from different entrance and when they saw the Space Bridge, they saw that as their only chance to escape and not even knowing the risk, they jumped right in, light engulfing their body.

The Space Bridge soon calmed down and with a bright flash the bridge exploded and started to crumple in pieces, leaving the other four who had been chasing their respective partner-shocked of what they had witnessed.

-.-

Perceptor wasn't surprised when he saw the Space Bridge explosion and when he saw the four bots jumping in that Space Bridge without thinking. He only knew the answer to all that, but he will remain quiet for their travel sake.

"Perceptor!" Yelled a gruff voice and Perceptor turned around to see one of his workers rushing up to him, "Sir! What happened? What is that noise we had just heard."

Perceptor didn't reply, instead he smiled. It wasn't the forced one nor it was a fake one but it was a small genuine smile as he looked at the rubble of what was now destroyed.

"Just some bots finding their way back home." He replied as he prayed Primus for their trip back home safely.


	9. This is not Detroit

This is not Detroit

AN: Poll is still open, keep voting please!

Enjoy

* * *

Crumplezone groaned as as he slowly stood up from the rockey terrrain. the air around him was heavy like he felt the familiarity of gravity he felt from long ago.

Gasping, he quickly looked around the area he was in.

Blue sky.

Bright yellow sun

The warmth of it

He was here! One out of millionth he made it!

But he wasn't sure if he is really back home, so he scanned around the environment surrounding him.

He saw large buildings around him, concrete were all cracked with uncare and nothing but silence had greeted him. He searched around until he saw the words on the billboard that said only one thing that he had wished to see.

'Welcome to Detorit, the home of Machines'

But the building around him was all empty and gone. He sees no human present upon him, he was worried that there are no sign of life around him that much.

What had happened here?

Might as well figure things out. So he scanned a black Top kick that was nearby (even though it is small, he thinks he can manage it) and intact. Making sure alls were well, he transformed and rode on, wishing to see what was happening this once human infested town.

-.-

Doc opened his optics slowly. He wasn't sure if this was a dream or not, but feeling an extra weight on his whole body was real enough to tell him that this is no dream.

He slowly stood up his, joints creaking as he scanned the area around him. The buildings were real, the gates are real enough to tell him that he's not dreaming.

The only thing he loved to see was the word 'Detroit' written on one building.

Hospital of Detroit.

He grunted, of course, of all things he just had to land in front of the hospital. Typical.

Sighing, he scanned around his surroundings to find out that the streets are empty and full with abandoned broken cars.

Machines were all ripped apart. Some cars are torn and there are barely (actually there's none) humans walking around the town.

What had happened here, he doesn't know. But, he knew he can't drive alone with his cybertronian alt mode though.

So he searched around the hospital building until he finally found the well intact ambulance just parked for him. He eagerly scanned it as he felt his armor loosen and gotten a little lighter-organics vehicles are the most comfortable thing ever.

He then looked at himself on the window to see his reflection. He was kind of dissapointed that he's not white and red anymore, but just plain green with hints of yellow and red splattered all over it, as having a mouth guard that looked like a bear mask or something.

But at least he still keeps his Autobot symbol which was strangely carved with 'Search and Rescue Fire Dept.' printed around it.

He kinda liked that word, so he'll just go with it.

The Autobot symbol, in his mind knew that it will lead him to his friends with beacons and trackers. He pressed his Autobot symbol on it and hoped to Primus that it would reach to his comrades.

Transforming, he quickly left the building hoping to find any familiar faces.

-.-

Barricade groaned as he slowly stood himself up. He wasn't sure where he was but he was sure that in his spark, he was home.

He looked around, only to find that he had actually landed in front of the police building, where he remembered Fanzone took his job at.

It seemed all cracked up and grey, as if one touch mignht crumble it apart.

Now sure he was in earth and home, he quickly eagerly scanned around his surroundings but went to a hint of sadness as he saw that there was nothing outside. But he was also quite surprised that there semmed to be a fight going on at the area he was in. A lot of bullet holes, he guessed and it nearly made his main line go cold.

Not wanting to stay in one place, he quickened his pace as he searched for the perfect car to scan to.

Of course, he knew he's more of a motorcycle type due to his armor but he was sure that he has a small possibility that he might become a car due to extra wheels he had it stuck on his back from last upgrade.

But being a motorcycle...he got tired of it, it's true. Sure it was fun to do all sort of tricks with it, but he was sort of curious of how cars work.

And besides he kinda missed organics vehicles anyway.

So he scanned the nearby police car that was actually intact from the destruction around him and feeling the same, soft metal against his protoform he was ready to go.

He checked himself over, only to see that his armor is familiar black with but of white streaked across in few parts of his body. His door wings (well that's a surprise) were up behind his back like wings and there was some sort of a work imprinted in one of them.

"to protect and serve"

It sounded right and it looked like he had gotten a tattoo on his wing. If Bumblebee was able to see this, he might stare in awe with disbelief and probably might say its cool looking.

Unfortunately, his visor was cracked from the impact so he discarded the broken visor away for he had no use for it.

Finally transforming, he now left the police department in search for the yellow scout.

-.-

Orion scanned around the area he was in.

It was empty and quiet, but he loved that silence. It was far more different than in Cybertron as he was all alone in his lonely, little apartment.

Here, it was all warm and beautiful. And he had friends to be with.

He looked around again to make sure things were clear and okay.

Then, he scanned around the vacant parkway, there are few things scattered around, but he did find one semi truck that was hidden away from the public.

He quickly scanned it, not caring if it's really broken or not, and feeling his armor changed a little, he checked his body.

The semi he had scanned was blue and red like him, but the difference was that the red was all flamed patterned against the blue paint, it looked like fire was licking on the blue sky.

Well, at least it fitted him fine.

So quickly transforming, he hightailed himself out to find his friends.

-.-

"Jazz sir!"

"Jazz sir!"

Jazz groaned as he onlined his optics, he felt heavy and somewhat injured but it wasn't a huge kind of deal as he slowly stood up from his spot.

"What happened?"

"We be asking you the same Jazz sir." Jetfire replied as he looked around the surrouding they are in, "We be in the city or something but it is quiet."

"City?" Jazz asked as he looked around. Jetfire was right, they were in some sort of a city, lights from the sun glinted off from the glass that were intact and buildings were almost in pieces. Cars, Jazz has to guess, were all littered around the road and broken apart covered with some few smoke that must've continued for years.

The ground beneth them were cracked, not being in care with neglect and cracked up in age. Jazz looked at some billboards to see that there are words that he had wished to see.

It was English. But not only that.

Better; Detroit.

_'But this is not Detroit anymore,'_ Jazz remembered as he thought back, '_Detroit is one of the city, it should be surrounded with organic people. Why are they not here?'_

"We gotta scan a car." Jazz whispered to the twins as he searched around the abandoned street of Detroit. He stumbled upon the broken down glass building that has some cars in display and he found one car that was actually not damaged from the unknown storm outside.

He looked at the name '_A Porsche huh? Sounds cool lookin''_ and scanned it. He knew that his paint might change but does he bring himself care? He really like some make over.

"C'mon Jettwins." Jazz finally said out loud as he carried them to any building that might house flying vehicles, "Let's find some awesome alt modes for you two to scan and find O.P and his friends to reunite."

After all, he does owe them a lot.

-.-

Goldbug stared at something of what was part of his past that he never dared to forget. All that pain, all that betrayal he had, all of things he was left behind.

In front of him, was a broken down Autobot symbol. The symbol he had long time ago that he never dared to forget. He glared at it as if it was the most evilest thing in the whole world.

"Uh...Goldbug sir?" The said mech looked up from his work as he saw one of his men standing up to him.

"What is it?" Goldbug asked and the young bot pointed at the screen.

"The Ark-1 scanned up the new life signals."

"Is it Decepticon?"

"Not sure but it is Cybertronian."

"Hmm" Goldbug thought as he looked at the screen, "It seems like these newcomers have no idea what they have gotten into."

"Well, if we can scan it, we might be able to tell is it's our allies or not."

"Good plan. You did well Hot Shot." Hot Shot beamed as he was praised by his leader, "Now scan it quickly to see it what it was."

Then before Goldbug knew it, his old Autobot symbol started to glow. Goldbug never had this happened unless...

"It's them." He whispered slowly as he looked at the screen, but what was a small pain was now replaced with a glare that would kill anyone in their sleep.

"Sir I have found out of these newcomers. They're...?" Hot Shot stopped as he saw his leader being moody all of the sudden, "Um...sire? Do you recognize the life signal?"

"They're..." Goldbug paused as he tried to think, then turned around and motioned his soldier to follow him, "They're the ones who didn't even try to save me from my mis-judgement."


	10. Family Again

Family Again

AN: Enjoy

* * *

AT DECEPTICON'S BASE

"We have a new energy signal coming, my Lord." a rasp voice was heard through the darkened cavern of the base, "We are unsure whether of who they are of what they are. What will be your command?"

Megatron's red optics glowed in the dark as he thought through it. Then, as if he had just made up his mind, told his men that would shock them;

"Nothing. For we have what we need in our hands."

"But lord-!"

"Do as I command." His voice held no joke as the other flinched and stilled as they heard their leader talk, "Once we had all settled in, we will see who those imbeciles are. And if they are on our side..."

Megatron's smirk sneaked itself in his face.

"Goldbug won't stand a chance."

-.-

Goldbug felt like he wanted to scream. Maybe just kill someone in front of him but he held his position high and alert as he walked out from the hidden base he was in. Hot Shot not too far, fallowing behind.

"What will be your command sir?" Hot Shot asked as Goldbug stopped as he waited for his men to come in. Hot Shot had never seen his leader this quite so moody, would it be those new sparks that bothered him?

Goldbug said nothing as he closed his optics. Then he heard some few rumbles from the ground and when he onlined them he was face to face with a humongous robot.

"Hello Snarl." Goldbug stated as he stared at the grey creature bot. The bot was standing in four legs, two like horns propping on its head and had some sort of a flat plate around the head. Stout tail swishing back and fourth as if it was a happy dog to see his master.

Then the creature transformed, now standing taller than Goldbug and the creature's head was set on its chest like armor, tail disappeared and on its back was a club of some sort and the face was rounded but rough edged as it stared with boredom. Hot Shot was quite amazed of how Goldbug can control this creature.

"Snarl, I have a little job for you and your friend Scrapper." Goldbug explained as he held Snarl's servo gently as if he was a delicate child, "We have some newcomers in the Ghost City and I want you and Scrapper to scout things out. Once you found them, take them to me personally."

Snarl nodded his helm and transforming back into the creature he dashed off, leaving Hot Shot and Goldbug alone with the others.

"Wreak-gar." Goldbug commanded as the orange garbage truck transformed, "Prepare the Med-bay, Sludge-open the armory, Rest of you, be on a look out and patrol for any Decepticon activities. Hot Shot-you're with me."

"Yes sir." Hot Shot answered as he followed his leader. The base was now barely empty, but will be filled soon with possible new allies.

-.-

At the same time, the four newly scanned vehicles came running at quite top speed and sensing that they are the enemy, the four once broken family quickly transformed and modifying their servos into guns they all pointed at each of unfamiliar bot's helm.

If humans were here right now, they would've seen the Cybertronian version of Mexican stand-off.

"State yer name." Green mech grunted as he aimed his EMP at the large black bot who glared at him, "All of you."

The red flamed and blue bot stated out boldly as he kept his guns up, "My destination is Orion, but before that I am Optimus Prime!"

The green mech gasped and dropped his guns as the other two did, "Optimus...Is that you?"

"Yes" Orion replied, puzzled as he too drop his weapons to his sides but kept his guard up, "But who are you?"

The black and white mech walked up to Optimus, quivering, and said, "I am Barricade, but my past friends called me Prowl."

"Prowl!..." Orion gasped as he saw his old cyber-ninja friend, but paused as he saw how different his friend looked, "You have changed..." Optimus blinked in confusion as he saw his friend was not a motorcycle but a police car. Prowl or Barricade now just shrugged his shoulder sadly as he hugged his leader for fist time in 50 years of separation, "Let's just say, I decided to go and have a new makeover."

The other two who were left out for a while looked at each other. The green bot, then looked back at Orion and Barricade and looked back at the Black cybertronian in front of him again, "Then, you must be Bulkhead." he concluded.

Bulkhead nodded his head a little, "But I was renamed Crumplezone before I landed here. And the car I had scanned was kinda small for me." But then he smiled a little, "It looks like you're green this year Ratchet." Ratchet snorted as he glared playfully at Crumplezone.

"That's my old earth name, I'm called Doc by the others now. I'm actually surprised that I did many check ups on you three and hadn't realized of all Primus that it was all of you. You three were in front me for all of these years and I hadn't noticed until now."

It actually made sense to Orion, the sudden meet with Crumplezone at the train had nearly triggered his familiarity to the large Cybertronian during their train ride and they never noticed each other. All of his friends. They were in front of him all these years and he never noticed it. What kind of an leader is he?

Barricade sniffed a little as it was unlike him to cry, but it was understandable that he had missed them for 50 years "Who knew we were sitting on the same train and table and never realized it? Primus must've gave us this chance."

"He must be." Doc replied as he and Crumplezone quickly made their way to their old friends and finally, finally for the first time in their hard, spark-breaking 50 years of separation, they felt complete.

They hugged each other tight, wanting to make sure that this is not a dream or just their glitch from their processor. If it is, then they hug each other tight, never let go of their warmth of their body, their spark-beat that reached their senors, the warm heat that radiated from their body-it was comforting enough that it could be real and never a dream.

The four broken rejects stayed in that position for who-knows-how-long but they never cared, they never did as their only attention was each other because they are now reunited not as a team.

But as a family once again.


	11. The Outcasts

The Outcasts

AN: Enjoy and Merry Christmas and New Year

* * *

As the reunited friends were able to calm down their pain in their spark, they were interrupted by a loud thundering noise coming toward them. Not knowing what it was, they quickly prepared their weapons.

In the horizon, they can see a small shadow of what was like an animal, a four leg creature but it was too big to be an Organic bear that they used to see at TV or at the Zoo so it must be something different.

Much to their surprise, it was not an Organic, but a large creature robot with horns on its head- with a bird like face as it came running up to them in high speed. Behind it, was the power shovel that was some what of a mixture of green and purple.

Barricade knew instantly who they were as the same as others.

"Snarl!" Barricade called out as he raised his servos as an peace offering, "It me, Prowl! Your friend!"

Snarl stopped right at Barricade and transforming into a familiar mech of a face, started to study the police car. Barricade hoped that this Dinobot would remember him, but just as Snarl was able to do anything the power shovel behind him growled.

"We ain't got no time." The power shovel grunted as it made a u-turn, "Boss ordered all of ya to follow us. But before we do that-Destinations please."

"I'm Barricade, but I'm used to be called Prowl." Barricade answered hotly as he disliked of how the power shovel was acting towards him and his friends, "They're Orion, Crumplezone, and Doc." The power shovel jerked in surprised and quickly transforming into a mech he stared at them for a long time the same with Snarl.

"It's all of you isn't...?" The mech asked carefully as he scanned them, "and...all of ya are...well, different."

"Let's just say we scanned something that is just close by." Doc grunted in reply as he motioned the mech to lead them to someplace where he will be taken, "But I gotta ask ya Scrapper-you a Decepticon?"

The mech snorted as he pointed at the Decepticon Symbol that was scratched terribly, "Used to be, but I'm over with them years ago. We belong to no one at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Crumplezone asked in new hint of curiosity of what truly happened here. Scrapper said nothing as he transformed into the power shovel and answered;

"Just follow me and you'll know."

-.-

Goldbug got another transmission from one of his men about newcomers-a silver Porsche and two flying jets. Goldbug blinked in surprise as he heard two jets and making sure of what they are he quickly gave the simple order.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe approach them with caution, do not attack the jets, but simply negotiate with them-if they have the Autobot symbol, take them to me personally. If not-you know what to do."

_"Yes sir!"_ and with that the communication was cut off. Goldbug sighed as he rubbed his helm in little pain as he had not been expecting another newcomer to come. Things were getting bad, he had to admit, Decepticons are sort of winning and the Earth is close to its limit.

"Sir?" Hot Shot asked as he neared his leader, "is anything the matter?"

"No." Goldbug replied as he got a transmission from Scrapper that he had new guests in their base, "Let's head back, we must welcome the company."

-.-

The four autobots stared in surprise of what the base was; Sumdac Tower. Except, it doesn't seem like a Sumdac Tower because of how broken it looked in ages. As if 100 years had passed, it was about to crumble into pieces.

But Scrapper stopped and transformed as he did with Snarl and lead them to the other building _away_ from the Sumdac Tower.

Scrapper stopped at one of the building and opening the garage carefully, he quickly ushered them in, with Snarl looking out for any enemy outside. Once everyone was in, Scrapper lead them underground, darkness swallowing them.

It took the others to get used to the sudden darkness until their optics got used to the dark and adjusted to it-they followed Scrapper and Snarl to the large circle that had some sort of a weird marking on it. It seemed like half was a Decepticon symbol and yet it is not. Looked like Autobot and yet it's not.

But what was shocking was that it was scratched across, thin deep scratches crossed the symbol out as if it was no need of it.

"Careful," Scrapper warned as he pressed the button that was in his servo, "It's going to move."

The four jolted at the sudden jerk of the floor moving for them to realize that the floor was moving down like an elevator like they used to have at the old base. As the platform moved down the opened circle above them closed up, making it disappear like there was nothing down here to see.

The ride felt long and tense as Scrapper and Snarl stood frozen as if they are leading the group of prisoners to their doom.

Orion didn't like this silence this much so he decided to start a conversation, "So...um...what did we miss?"

"Don't ya mean, 'what happened here'?" Scrapper sarcastically snapped as he glared at them, "After ya'll abandoned the Earth, everythin' went terrible." he them motioned his scratched up symbol as if to make a point, "Caused a lot of impact to us."

"What happened to you?" Scrapper said nothing as he looked at Snarl who, in turn, turned away. He sighed as he scratched his helm to get this across.

"It's sort of a bit of a long story. But Boss'll might fill ya'll in." Then the platform stopped and the door in front of them opened, "But I'll tell ya somethin'-we once belonged to a certain group but became an outcast because of us being...you know, 'useless'."

The four mech looked at each other in question as they followed Scrapper and Snarl into the base and they were quite surprised of how it looked.

The wall around seemed cracked and faded into age, the floor wasn't smooth and stray of small green or dried grass was growing and around them were much more advanced screens and computer consoles as there are doors that could lead to any room.

Soon, the wide door across them opened, a red race care and a yellow striped muscle car came running in and skidded to a stop.

Scrapper walked up to the yellow striped car and said, "Boss, got 'em for ya." then bonked the hood of the car as if he was making a good joke about it.

The car soon transformed into a mech, but this mech is not just any mech to the four. Like the car, the mech was yellow, his baby blue optics glowing in the dimmed room, there are two, thin plates that moved around like an insect along with doorwings that was strapped tightly on his back. And much about his armor, his body was much slimed and had wheels as a part of his pedes with some few armor that covered it so it can be used to skate around or not.

But only one thing is certain about this mech.

It was no doubt, to them, that this mech is their Bumblebee.

"Hello." 'Bumblebee' greeted nicely as he raised his servo up-but in his baby blue optics, they realized-was hate, "I'm Goldbug, the leader of the Outcasts. And you Autobots, are now our prisoners."


	12. Talk of Past

Talk of Past

AN: longest one I had ever written so far...

Enjoy

* * *

Never in Orion's life would be find himself into the brig of his old friend who somehow believed that they had abandoned him.

Right now they are in separating cells, each were small but not uncomfortable as it is. The Brig itself was huge, but it not bigger than the prison cell that Orion remembered seeing from the Steelhaven. The cell blocks are all rowed out, with heavy steel door blocking his way out and only thing he can see from outside is the window like space with energy bars.

He tried hitting the steel door, but heavy punches like Crumplezone didn't seem to make any dent out of these armor. It was no Doubt that these doors and brigs that were made was possibly by Cybertronian heavy metal. How Goldbug took hold of it was a mystery.

Then they heard the door opening and there seemed to be some commotion coming out.

"Lemme go ya peeps!" screamed a silver mech that seemed to be struggling with a different yellow and black mech skating across the floor. The voice seemed familiar, and the visor he saw was something familiar as well.

Something, then clicked his processor.

"Jazz?" Jazz looked up from his struggle and saw Orion clutching on the energy bars and he too, was shocked to see.

"...Optimus?" but he was interrupted as he was thrown into the cell next Crumplezone.

"Hey Sideswipe." The yellow and black mech called out as he dusted his servo as if he had done a dirty job from his creators, "Get on with those two right now."

The red and black mech, Sideswipe it seemed, said nothing as he dragged two little mechs behind him and passing one of the mechs to the yellow and black one, they were placed into the separated cells next to Jazz. Now done, Sideswipe walked on to the end of the brig hold and opened one of the cell, what was like dragging out the unfamiliar mech out, who was knocked out cold.

"Well, we better get going on with this one Sunny." The red mech replied as he dragged the black and blue mech down the hallway, "G.B. wants to talk to this Decepti-guy."

"If he can cooperate." 'Sunny' growled as he glared at the red and black mech as if he was not in the good mood, "And don't call me 'Sunny'." He then looked at Orion and his groups with unaltered hate.

"After we're done with him, Goldbug will have a chat with you. Until then, make yourself comfortable here Auto-butts." And that the three figure disappeared from the brig.

Orion let out a breath he seemed to be holding and making sure if any are okay he quickly checked around, "Jazz! Are you okay?" Jazz groaned as he rubbed his helm, his visor nearly cracked from the impact.

"Never better O.P."

"Please, just Orion." Jazz then smiled sadly as he looked at Orion at the corner of his optics.

"But you're still O.P. to me."

Orion smiled warmly at this as Jazz was one of the mechs that disagreed about everything of what they had to endure and even tried his best to keep them from separated, but his ranking was overruled as he remembered seeing Jazz's visor flicking in pained sadness-and yet a determined promise that he will find them.

It seemed Primus had answered his wish too.

"How are things during our absence." Orion asked as he heard Doc cursing loudly from two cells away from him. Jazz shrugged his shoulder as he looked down sadly.

"Things are kinda terrible." Jazz replied as he sighed and sat down on the corner, "Ya heard about Ultra Magnus's death but I betcha' ya never heard what happened to S.P. do you?"

"I..." Orion paused as he tried to remember when he heard the news. In truth, he only heard the half of it, "I actually never bother to listen much further."

Jazz hummed as he tried to think up of a song he can remember, "S.P.'s in emergency Stasis-lock now. Close of being, what humans say, 'brain-dead' and his spark is close to being diminished."

Orion froze as he heard this. He couldn't believe it, Sentinel is in his death bed, not to mention having two high ranking officers already down, almost making Jazz a possible Magnus quickly.

"Oh Primus, Jazz, you're going to be a Magnus aren't you?" Barricade whispered as he heard this as well. Both Doc and Crumplezone said nothing at once and listened. Crumplezone was shocked, since he was never told of his. Jazz shook his helm as he heard the tensed silence.

"The Council ain't gonna allow it." He answered as he leaned his helm back to try and relax, "They were thinkin' about givin'it to R.P, Rodimus Prime, of being a Magnus, but he was too young. And leadin' ain't my forte kinda thing ya know?"

"And those two mech that was taken in...it's the twins aren't they?" Doc asked as peeked through the opening he can barely see. Jazz nodded his head but stopped to realize that they can't see him so he answered, "Yeah, I found some good planes for them to scan to but they're kinda too big cause we can't find any good ones. O.P. What really happened here?"

Then a scream interrupted their thoughts.

It was a tortured scream and it didn't take long for the five conscious bot to realize what the scream was.

"I don't know." Orion all said but whispered for only them to hear, both in fear and confusion, "I really don't know."

-.-

Goldbug looked down at the prisoner they had taken in by Wreak-gar, and now he is making him to talk. But the mech was too stubborn to tell him anything and it was annoying him.

He pulled some wires, half snapped and stretched like rubber bands and the victim struggled in pain as it tried to die its voice down. He then let go, and leaned against the Decepticon that had woken in the torture room for his interrogation. The mech is young, but it was no doubt that he knew some few things about themselves.

"So are you going to speak?" Goldbug stated as he looked at one of his men standing in front of the door like a bodyguard. The young Decepticon glared at Goldbug and as a reply, spat at him.

Goldbug didn't flinched, but he knew that was the terrible mistake that the young one did to him and snapping his fingers the mech behind him pulled the lever and the Decepticon screamed in pain as it shook with high voltage and it lasted in a quick second as he was panting in frenzied pain.

"I really don't want to do this..." Goldbug continued as he walked around the table that the Decepticon was strapped in, taking a long rod leaning against the wall, "You are still young and yet, they still let you fight. All I am asking you is to cooperate and tell us where the base of Megatron is and I'll just simply let you go. It's an easy exchange."

The Decepticon glared back at him and spat, "Go die in the Pit! Megatron will defeat you and your pity 'Outcasts' He'll-" But the Decepticon didn't finish as he was prodded with the crackling lighting rod and screamed as he struggled to get the pain away.

It seemed long than last but the Decepticon faded to grey and it tells them that the prisoner had died, along with the information that he held. Goldbug sighed in fake sadness as he let the dead body go, hearing the sound of body hitting against the floor.

"I was serious about the exchange." Goldbug sighed 'sadly' again as he kicked the dead body over, only to crush on the chest where the spark chamber would be so the prisoner won't be back alive again, "Blaster, take care of this..._body_ would you? I do not care where you dump this thing off as long as it is far _far _away from us-it would be fine."

Blaster, the orange and red mech, nodded his helm as he collected the broken dead body in his arms and headed out. Along the way, Scrapper came in and when he saw the dead body of an Decepticon, he sneered at it and looked at Goldbug.

"Boss?" Goldbug looked up at him, "Snarl's gonna need ya again."

Goldbug sighed as he walked out from the torture room and followed Scrapper as they headed on to the room where Snarl was usually kept in. There was whimper sounding out from the other side and Goldbug's optics soften as he entered in the room.

He saw Snarl cowering in the corner, as if he had just awaken from the nightmare and could not let it go, fearing that it might get him. Goldbug quickly walked up to him and carefully touched the Dinobot, "It's all right." Goldbug whispered as he smoothly rubbed Snarl's servo, soothing him to calm. It did a little effect on him as Snarl slowly uncurled himself from his tight safe ball.

"He's not here Snarl. We're safe. He's not going to touch you again. It's all right."

He repeated those calming words as he let the large bot hug him in comfort. As Snarl had calmed down, he looked at Scrapper and sternly said,

"We need to talk to those Autobots."

-.-

It was silent again and Orion doesn't like where this was going. The scream was gone and silence was the only thing that had welcomed them. The Jettwins awakened during the scream and they both shook in fear what was going on, not to mention they are in separate cells.

They then perked up as they heard footsteps echoing through the hallway, along with an argument that seemed to have echoed through it.

"But sir!" It was 'Sunny's', "They're Autobots. Surely you must be out of your processor to ask them for their help!"

"They may be Autobots," Goldbug's cold voice rang through the hallway, "But Autobots held their words much more than you think Sunstreaker. Surely you knew yourself as you used to be one-until that betrayal."

A growl was heard and the door that connected to the brig and the outside was opened and Goldbug entered in, his cold gaze staring upon to the seven Autobots that were in the separated cells. He then paused to Orion and said, "Autobot, I will let you and your friends go but there will be a deal. And I am very sure you might not like it."

Orion gulped nervously as he took a step back and Goldbug opened the door for him to walk out, "Don't do anything stupid-one wrong move and Sunstreaker will make sure you lost your head and I ensure you, it is _not_ pretty." All the Autobots in the brig shivered at the thought of losing their head and die from it. So they stayed quiet and let Goldbug let them out, along with Sunstreaker, who cuffed them into stasis-cuff and lead them out.

The trip seemed long and depressing but they seemed to have reached up to a large room that was littered with chairs, couches and tables along with a kitchen that seemed to have attached to it.

Sunstreaker lead them to a rows of chairs and made them sit, re-attaching the cuffs behind their back so they won't move. Once satisfied of his work, he headed back to Goldbug who had finally sat down on a chair nearby.

Orion was nervous as well as the others as there seemed to be a tense silence between them and it was soon interrupted when the door behind Goldbug opened.

Scrapper and Snarl came in, along with Sideswipe and the red orange mech that seemed to have cat-ears on his helm visor resting on top of his helm. The other that came in was bright blue with yellow and red paint bursting through the body like fireworks, with some sort of a sniper google-visor on his helm.

Then Wreak-gar, to their upmost surprise came walking in, his armor all cleaned up and there seemed to be no hint of stench coming out from him. Then behind Wreak-gar, a mech with red and grey armor came stomping in, with weapons all strapped on to him. The other one was another yellow bot but with red visor, and another grey and Dark red mech with red optics came soaring in.

Orion and the others were quite surprised that more and more men came coming in until they all had crowded behind Goldbug and Sunstreaker.

"Might as well introduce some of my men." Goldbug stated as he pointed at Sunstreaker, "Surely you have met Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in that Brig hold. You already knew Scrapper, Snarl and Wreak-gar, but I can see you have never seen any of the others. Let me introduce you." He then pointed at the bright blue, red and yellow mech.

"That is Hot Shot." Hot Shot grinned widely as he waved at them, but seemed shy as he quickly ended his greeting, "Sludge," the mech with many weapons strapped on to his body bursted his weapons online as he growled at them threateningly, "Blaster," The red orange mech with cat like ears twitched his horns when he heard his name, "Flak," The yellow bot with red visor bowed his head in greeting, "Airwave," The mech that came flying in snorted and looked away, "And Brisko." The purple and black mech with golden visor tweeted hello at them.

"Everyone," Goldbug stated his voice calling out in the large room for his men to hear, "These are the Autobots that we have captured, and maybe if possible, help us to defeat Megatron."

Silence was the only greeting but Goldbug knew what was to come as Sludge grunted out and said, "Oh don't tell me you're going to adopt them in are you?"

"No," Goldbug answered coldly as he waved his servo off, "We can still keep them as prisoners, but I will give them permission to move around freely in our base with rules I might give it to them. If anyone has a problem with this, you will approach me and I will deal with you personally."

no one argued with him as he motioned Sunstreaker to release the cuff.

Once the bond was off, each of the Autobots massaged their servos as Goldbug motioned all of his men to sit.

"There will be rules for all of you Autobots to follow," Goldbug explained as he looked at each of them, "One, do not get out of this building unless I said so. Two, don't get in fight with my men, we are high sensitive about some topics. Three, don't even _pick_ a fight with my men. Four, don't even do anything stupid in your life for once." Once Goldbug seemed satisfied of this, he sent a small drone to pick up the drinks. the seven Autobots looked at each other warily as they tried to know why their young scout is not their cheery, out-going kid anymore.

"So..." Crumplezone quietly piped up as he raised his servo up, Goldbug looked at him in question, "Can we at least get an explanation of what happened here and why are you called 'the Outcasts'?"

"Well," Goldbug sighed as he sat down, "This is going to take a long time explaining to do, the others behind him nodded their head in agreement. Doc smiled warily as he too remember the old days in the Great War.

"We got time," He replied as he stretched his neck around.

"Well, to make things clear" Goldbug replied as he sipped on his oil, "Earth is nearly in ruins, thanks to the Decepticons raiding through the Earth, draining all the life out of it."

The newly entered Autobots looked at each other uneasily as they each held their offerings from the small drone as they were making themselves comfortable to listen to the history of what had happened here. But Goldbug wasn't done.

"It was years after my announcement of me being an outcast," Goldbug replied as he gaze up, staring into the space, "That the Decepticons thought that it was funny to attack the city to start their terror of rein and since I was being all alone, I couldn't do anything to stop them. I got damaged by them, nearly got me crippled and beyond repair but Professor Sumdac helped me to heal. And using his machines, I helped the humans to defeat the Decepticons-but we were too weak as we only watched in horror for our land into destruction-the mountain was sucked to grey, water all into terrible red color and trees all bone dry. I knew I could not do this my own so I did something of my own; creating my own group.

"I headed on to the Dinobot island first, since I knew that it won't be long until Decepticons might try and force them to serve under Megatron." He looked at Snarl who's body was shaking until he laid his servo on Snarl to ease him. It seemed to work, as Snarl calmed down and slowly hugged Goldbug.

"It took a while to convince Grimlock and Swoop to come with me." He continued as he made himself comfortable, "But at least they knew that they are helpless as I am when they were under attacked by the Decepticons and were nearly off-lined."

"Scrapper and Snarl here came up to me willingly, as the same with Wreak-gar once they had discovered the island they are living in right now is not safe and we all joined together with Sumdac Corp. to help us upgrade. It wasn't the best we have-but we have survived long enough to have hope. The rest of my men were either was banished from their group or came to me willingly to end all of this."

He then paused and looked around, "And mentioning of Sumdac Corp., where is Sari?" Orion, Barricade, and Doc looked at each other for they do not know what had happened to her after their separation, but Crumplezone looked away sadly as he remembered that Sari didn't make it to see her old home.

Goldbug seemed to have gotten the silence as the answer and said, "I see...She didn't make it." He sadly placed his oil down, "I can imagine it right now, her laying on whatever she was laying on dreaming that she was back on Earth again, to feel the sun, the wind, the voice of her father, the desire to apologize him of what he is...poor child, she didn't get her wish..."

"What happened to Professor Sumdac?" Barricade blurted out as he remembered the old man, "And Fanzone? The S.U.V?"

Goldbug's blur optics clicked as he scrunched up in small pain, "Professor Sumdac was so clouded in guilt it nearly wounded his heart and soul. He passed away in his old age of 90. Unable to meet his daughter, to tell her how much he missed her you know. Fanzone died in one of the terrible Decepticon's rampage, died as a hero to protect his people in town. As for the S.U.V's...I took care of them and they will never bother us and Decepticons. Too tiring, you know."

Orion then remembered about something else, "What...happened to...Blackarachnia? Is she..."

"She was here." Goldbug replied as he pushed Snarl's servo away to get room, "Her organic side died away, including her spark. She passed away not too long ago-it seemed that her organic side can't live longer than her cybertronian side. So it made an almost sense that Sari might've died in the age of 58 or a bit older."

"No..." Orion whispered sadly as he heard this. Blackarachnia- his Elita-1 had died, unable to find the cure. It must've been painful when her organic slowly died away, stealing her spark to shut down. Oh why Primus must be cruel to him?

"We worked together to defend the Decepticons." Goldbug replied as he typed something in the vid-screen, "but no matter what, the Decepticons always end up winning much more than we do. But ever since the Elite Guard made a mistake, they do not know of much risk they had placed upon the Earth."

"They had gained something that we do not have, that would place both the Earth and Cybertron into ruins of battle field." Doc dreaded of what Goldbug might say.

"Is it...?"

"Yes." Goldbug replied as he uploaded the picture of the red and yellow spaceship, next to it was a dark purple and black same shape ship with a Decepticon's symbol on it, underneath was a picture of a pink beautiful femme with a name code, 'R-C Unit 205' on it, "They have Omega on their side, and no doubt will make him awaken once they reprogramed Arcee into their side."


	13. Held no Innocence

Held no Innocence

AN: The End is near.

Enjoy

* * *

Megatron for once, was feeling enjoyable today. So far things had gone so well-Cybertron has no leader anymore, Omega is now on their side, and the pink femme will be reprogramed and have Omega awaken to help them destroy the Earth, and maybe have Goldbug beg under his mighty rule.

Beside that blue and red Autobot he never bothered to learned his name-Goldbug is some bot that he need to take care of personally.

"My Lord." A faint distant lightly accented voice interrupted him as he turned around and find Shockwave on his knees, "We have gotten the activation code upon the pink Femme and will be ready for reprograming."

"Good. For once, it seemed that Primus must've smiled upon us of our powerful rein over the Autobots." He smiled as he sipped on the Earth's oil that he got used to drinking. Shockwave nodded his helm as well as he realized something was amiss.

"My...Lord? If I may, Where is that treacherous Starscream?" Megatron said nothing as he clenched on to his oil and crushed it into pieces as if he had been hidden his anger so long.

"That Foolish mech is of no more. He is not one of us anymore."

"I see..." Was all Shockwave replied as he slowly stood up from his position and headed out to the Medbay where Arcee was examined.

Upon reaching the room, he entered in seeing a purple and green mech who was examining her processor and CPU. Wires around the connections were connected to Arcee's small processor ports as it was downloading her files and her codes to wake her up. Shockwave then cleared his throat to get the medic's attention.

"How's the special patient Hook?" Hook grunted as he let the femme go, wiping his servos with rags.

"Her core processor was locked tightly, and I can't even reach any small ports due to my servos. I might have to let you do the honors on reprograming her or unlock her Stasis state." Shockwave nodded his helm as he slowly moved Hook aside and worked fruitlessly on her helm, pressing some few buttons here and reconnecting some wire there. He heard some few beeps from her core processor and it was no doubt that she was going to be awaken.

"It should be...right...here." Arcee woke up from her deep Stasis induced sleep and not focused of what was around her, she opened her mouth and said,

"Hello and good afternoon class! I am R-C Unit 205-but you can call me Arcee. Today, we will be learning the history of Cybertron and the Primus itself as in the years before we are born..."

"Oh Primus shut her up." Hook groaned as he covered his ears, "I can see that the Autobots didn't bother to erase her old programing of her being a School teacher."

"My apologies, I must've pressed on a wrong file it seemed. Let's see..." He then pressed some few more access codes here and there, once hearing a confirmed beep, he proudly let Arcee standing up at Shockwave and saluting, "Here we go."

"Sir!" Arcee reported as she saluted at Shockwave, like a lifeless drone, "This is Intel Agent Arcee reporting for duty!"

Shockwave then quickly transformed into Longarm and saluted back at the conscious-yet-not femme in front of him, "Security Chief Longarm, confirm security code and begin debrief."

Arcee then let her arm down and started to debrief, "Sir, Field tech Ratchet and I were captured by the Decepticon Bounty Hunter Lockdown and-"

"That is not important now." 'Longarm' interrupted as he had heard this story before, to say at least, he was disappointed about this. Hook's snort was evident enough, "Can you still access to Project Omega Activation Mode?"

"Yes sir!"

Shockwave and Hook looked at each other knowingly, and ripping the wires off of Arcee, they were now ready to reawaken Omega.

-.-

Meanwhile, Megatron was re-enjoying his oil again as his scout, Breakdown-one of the Stunticons was telling him the news of the day.

"Sir," Breakdown reported as he bowed at his leader, "Goldbug seemed to have eliminated one of our soldier during his scouting through the city."

"What happened?"

"He seemed to have been tortured sir. With high voltage that fried his circuits, along with some part of his body part forced to be ripped apart."

Megatron growled as he gripped on the oil again. This is not good, he was losing his men too much by that insolent little bug.

"Meagtron Lord sir." Shockwave announced as he walked in the throne room, "We are now ready to awaken the Omega."

Megatron nodded as he followed his spy to the cargo where Omega was held. Soon, he knew, Goldbug won't be able to save this wretched planet.

* * *

"Hand me the wrench please." Hot Shot requested as his servo shot out from the strange machinery he was under on. Orion looked around and finding the right one, he handed it into Hot Shot's servo, "Thank You!"

"Hot Shot," Orion replied as he listened the cranking sound of bolts tightening, "If you don't mind me asking..."

"Oh! Go ahead!" Hot Shot chirped a reply as he slid out from the machinery, "You don't mind handing me the rag would you?"

"Oh okay um..." Orion tried to think up of a question he was wondering about as he handed the rag to Hot Shot, "How did you join with Goldbug's group?"

Hot Shot paused as he tried to how to answer this question, then said, "I don't know."

Orion's optic ridge twitched as he heard this. It wasn't a good answer, "You don't know?"

"I lost my memories from an accident." Hot Shot explained as he cleaned the tools around, "I really don't remember anything other than my name and the bright light."

_'Bright light?'_ Orion thought as he followed Hot Shot to the Rec Room, "So you really don't even remember what you really are?"

"Yeah." Hot Shot answered, "And Goldbug found me terribly injured and nursed me back to health. As I recover, I found out that I can do this." as if in cue, his arm bursted up into flames, making Orion to jump back from being burned.

"Holy Primus..." Orion breathed as he saw this, "Jetfire's going to get excited if he sees you." Hot Shot nodded his helm as his fire died down, "I don't know which Jetfire is but I'll be careful. Oil?"

"...Yes please." Orion replied as he watched the cheery bot running down to the storage room to get some oil, his scorched Autobot symbol being evident on his shoulder plate, now that Orion thought about it-Goldbug has his chest all cracked up, his symbol missing as if it was ripped out.

_'I would say that was my fault...'_ Orion thought to himself as he sat down on the vacant chair that was open. He just hoped everyone was coping along with the others.

-.-

Barricade sighed as he organized the files that was given by the mute Blaster who was typing away the communications of briefing.

Around Blaster were drones but Blaster considered to call them his friends and it puzzled him. The one that was on Blaster's lap was somewhat of a golden lion, seemed to be laying and taking a small snooze like any organic cat would do. The other one, a red rhino like drone was laying next to Blaster like an Organic dog that Barricade remembered on watching on, and two twins like drones were shuffling against each other to see who get to win.

Barricade watched them in little interest as he went back on organizing the file again, only he was tapped by Blaster and used the hand motions to Barricade to talk to him.

This is the another thing, Blaster can't really talk, and he uses hand gesture of 'sign language' that Goldbug had taught him to, he can hear-just can't talk.

Barricade still doesn't understand this hand motion talk yet and he knew that the internet is down due to the Earth's condition and there was no way of collecting any useful data that he so desperately needed.

"I'm sorry." Barricade apologized, "I still don't understand the sign language yet."

"He said if you need help let him know." the blue little mini-bot answered that Barricade was sure that his name was Rewind.

"Oh. Thank you, but I think I can handle it." Barricade answered as he went back to organizing the files and Blaster, shrugging his shoulders, went back to finishing the report.

Barricade never knew much of this Blaster, except that he can transform into some sort of a tape player along with his drones that can transform into tapes. How Goldbug got hold of them was a mystery.

It's possible that Blaster must've been brought alive by the Allspark fragment, not that it was even possible. He had no clue whether if the Allspark fragment is even in the Earth anymore.

He sighed again as he placed the different data-pad to the different file. Silence, since when it did became the friend?

-.-

"Holster." Sludge ordered as he raised his servo up, working on the new gun he was planning to make. Brisko followed in by handing him the part and watching Sludge work on his weapon. Crumplezone only watched this going on as he was monitored for polishing any guns that needed it.

Behind him, he can hear Lambo-twins (Which was nicknamed by others in here) teaching the Jettwins how to train. In lest most sense it doesn't work out the way it was and Jazz, being himself just laughed as he watched this going on with Flak who gave off some bad comment to each of the twins.

"Your leg is too high." Flak would say and Lambo-twins would just yell at him to frag off along with Jazz who just can't keep his mouth shut, by laughing.

"Clamp." Sludge ordered as he raised his servo up again, along with Brisko who passed it on.

Crumplezone cannot but help and observe any marking on each of Goldbug's teammate to find that there are scratches ripped through each of the symbol fractions they had. Brisko and Airwave (besides Scrapper) have Decepticon's Symbol and the rest have Autobot's symbol all scratched like scars.

"I see you are observant." Brisko talked suddenly, which surprised Crumplezone to no end, "very observant."

"Am I that readable...?" Crumplezone asked as he fidget around trying to get used to the black armor being so tight to his protoform. Brisko noticed this and telling Sludge he'll be back, led Crumplezone to the different room.

"I see that you must've scanned a really small car. A truck or some kind?"

"I think it has GMC written on it but yeah,"

"Hm." Brisko replied as he pressed the buttons making the door opened for them. When it opened, Crumplezone was quite amazed of what was kept in there.

Large trucks to planes, many of these seemed expensive and much new as each of the car glistened through the light.

"There should be a perfect car for you to scan." Brisko muttered as he scanned through each car one by one as he went on to the larger vehicles, "Ah-here it is, Car type 456-90 an ATV Truck." and taking out the car he presented it to Crumplezone, "You like?"

"Where do you get all of this?" Crumplezone asked as he looked through all the vehicles stored in here, in fact he could've sworn he saw his old in some few of the large vehicles. Brisko shrugged as if he doesn't know about it either.

"Goldbug just wanted to collect these vehicles for some few espionage mission." Brisko explained as he tapped on the ATV Truck, "and for humans too."

"Oh Okay." Crumplezone replied as he got this answer. It doesn't seem much but it was a good start for him, "I'll take the ATV then."

After Crumplezone had scanned his new alt. mode, he was curious about Brisko and the others.

"So uh...Brisko right?" Brisko nodded his helm in reply, "How did you...uh, you know-how did Goldbug find you guys."

"It's kinda personal." Brisko answered simply as he gripped his arm, where the Decepticon's symbol was, "Airwave and I used to serve under Megatron. But now...we are just useless scrap heap of metal to him."

Crumplezone doesn't know what's that supposed to mean but he sure did get a picture of Megatron nearly destroying them for being useless. He doesn't feel like pressing Brisko about his personal life because Goldbug say so.

"What about the others?"

"Flak was abandoned, and Sludge came here willingly, and as for the Lambo-twins...I don't know of them too much but I do know that they do have a strong hate against you guys, no pun intended."

"None taken." Brisko smiled wearyingly as they both entered in the Rec. Room to enjoy their time.

-.-

Doc looked at Wreak-gar as he was fixing the guns that seemed to be destroyed. It looked like puzzle pieces but Wreak-gar seemed to reconnect things just fine.

"...I missed ya. Ya know." Doc flinched as he heard Wreak-gar suddenly talking to him and he looked up at the garbage bot only to find him humming a song.

"...Me too." Doc admitted softly as he looked at how well the gun was close to be finished. Wreak-gar paused what he was doing and looked back at the old medic and grinning like an idiot, he went back to work.

"I used to...ya know much more loud and stuff during the day you and your team was here. It was fun, with all the chaos and stuff you told me and stuff. I learned a lot after you were gone...Goldy told me himself too." Wreak-gar mumbled softly as he patched the broken metal together, "Learned a lot of stuff from Medical files from your storage. Goldy got that for me though, don't know where he got it, then he assigned me to be his medic in field."

Doc said nothing as he listened to the young bot's mumble. Both Goldbug and Wreak-gar must've suffered their depression alone, possibly leading Goldbug to become an adult faster and Wreak-gar's forced of responsibility of becoming the medic. Primus, they are both still young and were forced to grow up.

"When you are standing in the wake of devastation..." Wreak-gar hummed a tune as he did few finishing touches to the gun and then checking to see if they work, "When you are waiting on the edge of the unknown..."

Doc felt his spark clench as the happy tunes that Wreak-gar used to hum were now gone, only replacing of this war-harden youngling that held huge responsibility that no one can take. All that innocence that truly represents him, was gone.

And Doc never felt so helpless in his life.

"You were there, impossibly alone..."


	14. Dawn of the Battle

Battle Ready: Dawn of a Battle

AN: This is going to be terrible...I know it. I just do.

* * *

Omega Supreme stood massive and it nearly amazed all the Decepticons that they had managed to have the Autobot's greatest ultimate weapon in their side.

"All is ready to go my lord." Shockwave replied as he bowed to Megatron as he observed the large ultimate weapon in front of them.

"Good, activate her."

Shockwave activated the shocking pulse into Arcee's processor core (and transforming into Longarm) and she snapped open, looking around to see Decepticons surrounding her. Where is she? Is this Cybertron? but it looked too organic to be Cybertron...so where is this place?

"Super Intel. Arcee." 'Longarm' reported, "We wish you to pass your activating code to the great leader himself." Arcee gasped as she saw Megatron standing before her.

She quickly shook her head, "No, I am ordered to not give the codes to Megatron or any other Decepticons! Surely, you knew of it!" Arcee resented looking at the young Intel. Officer, "And where's Highbrow? I thought he's the head of the Intel.! Not you!"

"He's..._retired_." 'Longarm' replied, putting more emphasis on the word 'retired', "and I am the head of Intel. now. So do as I ordered and give Megatron the codes."

"No!" Arcee spat, starting to get up to run away, "Never!"

"Hold her!" Megatron ordered and 'Longarm' quickly took hold of Arcee with his long arms, pinning her down. Arcee screamed and thrashed around to get out from the firm grip of the fake head of the Intel.

'Longarm' quickly transformed back into Shockwave and shot a strong wave of electric pulse to her processor core and she froze up, her instincts flared up to quickly pass on the code that was nearby.

Megatron sneered as he saw the code being passed on to him and saw the secrets of activation to Omega Supreme.

"Place her in the brig." He ordered as he saw the troops dragging her off, "And now for the moment of triumph; The Omega Supreme is ours!"

The Decepticons cheered as they had-for once in their life, felt sure that this battle is something they will win.

-.-

"Oh-oops." Hot Shot murmured, seeing that he had accidentally spilled the oil on the floor, "Not again."

Taking the rag out, he quickly washed the floor, making sure it didn't seep into any of the cracks or drains, "Good enough."

"Hot Shot!" Hot Shot jolted as he heard his name being called and turned around to see Goldbug charging up at him, "We must get ready."

"For what?" Goldbug said nothing but turned away, as if he was afraid to say it.

"Omega Supreme has lost his path."

-.-

It was few hours until everyone was now in the rec room waiting for Goldbug to give them missions. Orion was unsure of how this goes out as he saw Goldbug walking in with Hot Shot close by.

"Everyone! Omega had lost himself to the Decepticons. We must do what we must do."

"Yes sir!" everyone answered but the other four-unsure of all of this. Especially Doc for he had known his old friend for a long time. Killing Omega was too much for him, he wanted at least a small hope for Omega to come back.

"Wait, wait!" Doc called out, "Isn't there another way to work this out?"

Goldbug said nothing but dreadfully said, "Megatron may have Arcee's activation coding and alternated it have Omega to obey his every command. I'm sorry Doc, but he's gone."

"No..." Doc whispered then he screamed and dashed out of the room, "No! Omega!"

"Ratchet..." Wreak-gar called out, but pitifully-Doc didn't hear him. Silence had rang through the room, so tense that any blade would cut it.

Goldbug said nothing, but walked up to him and hit his arm softly.

"Go talk to him." was all he said and within a second, Wreak-gar zoomed out of the room. Barricade glared at Goldbug for he was annoyed for one thing-the brutal honestly that this new Bumblebee had.

"You're quite brutally honest." Goldbug looked at Barricade for a second and shrugged his shoulders.

"There is no hope here Barricade." He replied, "Even though those humans had hopes for us to defeat the Decepticons-we are outnumbered and in no doubt, the Earth will be nothing but a red mass."

The rest said nothing as Goldbug had barked out some orders for the new on-coming battle.

-.-

"Ratchet?" Wreak-gar called out. He followed the life-signal that was on the map and saw that he was in the storage room, "Ratchet?"

"Leave me alone!" came a wail reply, but Wreak-gar ignored the answer and entered in the storage room, making sure it was locked.

"That's not a good way for talking to me like that." Wreak-gar answered simply as he just stood there-firmly. "let's have a talk shall we? Doctor to doctor."

Silence was the only thing Wreak-gar had recieved from the old medic but he got it as an answer and walked further in, seeing Doc curled up like a sparkling.

"Ratchet..." Wreak-gar cooed, hugging the old medic as he does so, "I'm really sorry for what Goldbug had given you-but you need to accept it..." Doc shook his head, clicking-crying as he does so to regain his processor straight.

"I...I can't." Doc shivered, "Omega had been my only friend ever since the start of the war...Why does he suffer so much? I just wanted to..."

"You wanted to what?" Wreak-gar urged Doc to continue but Doc remained silent, his small sob of clicks were heard through the darkness. Doc took a shaky breath and looked down at his servos-thinking back to his 'war' days.

"He doesn't know much about peace...I wanted to give him no fear of destroying Decepticons or Autobots alike. The war had been hard on him...and he's barely a new born at that."

Wreak-gar said nothing, but he narrowed his optics as he thought through of this. Of what-Doc doesn't know. Then Wreak-gar looked down at his servos nervously and figited for a short while.

"I understand your deep connection with Omega Ratchet." Wreak-gar replied softly, but a bit colder-maybe sadder, "But there are somedays that you have to destroy your own friend, or family that you had somehow created. Omega would be happy if you freed him from Decepticon's clutches."

"How can I do it though?" Wreak-gar looked at the old medic and gave him a mystic smile.

"Only you know where to enter." was all he said, "C'mon, we really need you for this battle."

-.-

A roar of thunder was heard from above and the humans gasped in fear as they clutch each other for comfort.

"What's going on Jones?" Kayla whispered, her fear was clearly written in her eyes. Jones said nothing as he squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"The battle is starting..." He whispered, "I'll go and check it out."

"No Jones!" Kayla replied in a hushed tone, keeping her voice down in case those machines are not here to hear them, "You'll get killed! Just like Sam!"

"Mikaela..." Jones replied, "I know you're worried about me-don't worry about me kid, I'll be fine."

Mikaela said nothing but let her tears fall, worry still evident in her face, "I can't lose another friend Jones. Even he's still my boyfriend and loving him, he's still my friend..."

"I know..." was all Jones said and he hugged his friend, maybe his last, "At least be glad that Sam did his to protect you. Let me do mine to protect us all."

"Be safe." Was all Mikaela said as she watched Jones grabbing his weapon and his gears, leaving the underground forever.

Jones quickly blinked and shielded his eyes as he was met with bright light and seeing any costs were clear, he quickly sneaked around from one safe zone to the next. He must head on to the specific location.

Taking few trips around the old city and avoiding any Decepticon detection he quickly dashed himself into the large one story building that had a cross written on it. He made it to the church.

Once entering in the church he saw a small group of men and women all geared up in heavy guns and other weapons. The man that seemed to be a leader walked up to him and took his hand out.

"Glad you made it Jones." the man said and Jones repeated the gesture, shaking his hand, "Likewise, Lennox."

Lennox said nothing, but he smiled and gestured him to come in further, "I had to take a guess that you have heard the thunder yes?" Jones nodded his head, and Lennox seemed thoughtful, "Alright I might be wrong, but I have a feeling that Decepticons are going to do something big and Goldbug and his troop needs our help to defeat those evil bastards."

"Uh, a question sir?" replied a young lady, "how are we going to defeat those giants? Their armors are too hard for our weapon to penetrate and no matter how much we damaged some of their curcuitry they'll come back all nice and ready."

"I had a small meeting with one of Goldbug's soldiers," Lennox replied, "Scrapper, I think and he said that Decepticons are helpless when they're blind, so it might give Goldbug and his troop a little good upper hand to destroy the Decepticons without themselves getting injured."

"So we aim for their optics?" Jones replied, now feeling a little string of hope that maybe this battle would be thier final end.

Lennox nodded his head, "Yes-now we must get into positions! Goldbug needs us now!"

-.-

"Alright here's the plan." Goldbug ordered, "Jettwins, Airwave I want you to take the air and destroy any Decepticon fliers that are in your way-Jettwins I hope you will be useing the weapons that Sludge had given you. Sludge I need you to go with Lambotwins and Bulkhead and defeat any Decepticon warriors-_Kill _them as much as you can. Blaster, you're with Prowl, Jazz and Brisko to hunt down any scouts, knock them out as much as you can and keep them locked up. Flak, Hot Shot, and Scrapper you will be Ratchet's and Optimus's back up when they try to destroy Omega."

"What about you?" Orion asked, realizing that Goldbug had given them all the orders but only Wreak-Gar and Snarl weren't given any specific orders.

"Wreak-gar is a medic and he knows his way through the battle field quite fluently. Snarl has to be with me, I need him for a while then he'll comeback to Scrapper to help with the back up."

"All right...so when's the Decepticons are gonna come?" Crumplezone asked almost scratching his helm.

Then suddenly they hear a loud roar ringing through the sky and the sound of transformation, a large bot stood massive in front of them, two red optics staring right at them.

"You just had to ask don't cha?" Jazz grumbled but he stared at the giant with nervousness.

"Oh Primus..." Orion stammered as he saw the massive figure, "Omega Supreme..."

"No..." Doc whispered, "No-! Omega-"

"Everyone!" Goldbug roared as he took out his weapon, followed by many, who also roared, "Transform and _kill them all_!"


	15. Rising Battle

Rising Battle

AN: This was supposed to be Chapter 16 but on the previous Chapter 15, Molto Alesato informed me of how out of character things were, which leads to a bad fic to the point. I checked the chapter over to realize it that he (or she) was right, Chapter 15 I had first written was terrible.

Thank you Molto Alesato, you are my lifesaver, and my offer still stands if you wish to help. Hope this chapter satisfied you.

AN#2: You can figure out why Blaster's Mute. Maybe...oh and when Soundwave said "Inquiry" does it make sense to the sentences I made?

* * *

"How many of these Scouts are there!" Jazz yelled as he blasted the black and red scout's head off, "There's like, a million of them!"

"Most are warriors-I think." Barricade muttered as he blasted the other white and black scout's helm into pieces, "Not to mention some are weak. Which I find it troubling"

Jazz shut his mouth as he pulled Barricade to him as he shot a large range of fire to the other incoming Scouts and twirling around, he let go of Barricade-who stumbled back a bit to regain his balance.

Jazz chuckled as he saw this, "I guess all of that isolation must've affected your Ciruit-su I guess."

"Only for a while" Barricade replied, only to hide behind the large rock so any of the Warriors or Scouts won't shoot him, "I haven't been able to use my Shurikens ever since I joined the Police force." He then took out his blades that were tucked neatly in his wheels, "Let's see how much I had gotten rusty eh?"

Then Barricade threw his Shurikens at the enemies with surprising effect, it slashed off their parts of body and soon everybody fell, barely able to move. Jazz looked impressed as he watched Barricade caught one with the simple ease...but slumped at the second one as he missed it.

Barricade paused and looked at his servo to see that it seemed to be shaking. He frowned at it and gripped it harder to get the tension loose.

"A little loose but enough training-you'll be back the way you are!" Jazz cheered, picking up Barricade's second Shuriken and passing it to him, which Barricade caught it with with ease again. Barricade said nothing as small doubt came clouding through his processor-he wasn't sure of telling Jazz about the accident.

"Let's move." Barricade ordered, "The more we do this the more time we can go back and help Ratchet."

-.-

Blaster didn't move where he was. He just sat there, waiting.

His cassettes are out now and destroying any other Elite Scouts and Blaster had to find a spot to wait for someone to come to him. A specific someone.

He looked up to the sky to see that it had started to rain, fitting of how he will meet that person, it was dark and sad-Earth seemed to be crying for them. For Humans? Maybe. For them? He guess not.

The rain felt cool to his metal, feeling it running down to his system, cooling it to make sure he wasn't overheated. It was much more like wash-racks but this one is Mother Nature made, it felt really nice for once in a while. He closed his optics for a while to feel it splatter against his face, only to open them again as he heard a footstep coming closer to him.

He looked across the field to see dark blue mech standing before him, his red visor glinting in the limited light that sun was able to come through. Blaster gritted his denta but kept it firm as he saw the mech walking much closer to him.

Then the blue mech stopped not too close to Blaster but close enough to see the mech in a little closer view. Seeing of who he wanted to see, Blaster got up to his pedes and stared intensely at the enemy before him.

"Blaster." Blaster didn't flinch at the monotonous voice, but he simply glared at the mech before him.

_'Soundwave...'_ was all he thought.

The duo stayed silent, cold wind blowing through them like void. Soundwave looked around the battle field a bit before continuing, "Note: unusual place to wait." At that, Blaster just glared, hard. At the blue mech, crossing his arms. Soundwave looked amused by it, but waited for few minutes before continuing, "Asking: Remember this store?"

Blaster remained silent, but he looked at the store nearby to see that it was a music store. His origin of it and a nightmare. He does remember it, like it was just yesterday. But he cant tell if truly a dream or just a nightmare. He might as well take a latter. He looked at Soundwave to realize that Soundwave was studying him, probably quite hard to find the answer through him

"Inquiry: why so silent?"

Blaster didn't reply but he whipped out his gun and shot at Soundwave who in turn dodged and return fire at Blaster.

Blaster did the same, but not so lucky as some few other bullets had ripped through his armor and found himself being down. He lost his balance and found himself losing his weapon few meters away from him. It doesn't take a genius to know that one of his leg got busted.

Soundwave waited for few clicks until he walked up to Blaster slowly, seemingly scared whether Blaster was going to shoot him or not. Knowing that he won't be shot at, he reconfigured his gun back into his servo and neared him with much boldness. Blaster scooted away, only to flinch in pain as his damaged leg gave a throb and warning was ringing through his helm like hazards.

Soon Blaster found himself facing at the blue mech before him and saw that Soundwave was inspecting his throat. Blaster thrashed, but Soundwave didn't seemed fazed by it as he blocked some attacks from the orange mech.

"Inspection: Your Vocalizer is not damaged. Inquiry: Why remain silent?" Blaster growled as he punched Soundwave in the face, earning a stumble from the enemy. Being quick, he quickly grabbed his gun and pointed at Soundwave to prevent him from coming, who stood up and froze as he saw the situation.

"Desist." Was all Soundwave replied but Blaster kept his weapon up, glaring hard at the blue mech before shooting back at him. Sounwave quickly dodged the shot and just was he was about to attack the orange mech. He heard another roar of a vehicle, only to see that it was that garbage truck.

Cursing, Soundwave quickly transformed and sped away as Wreak-gar had transformed and started to shoot at the blue mech in the distance.

Now sure that Soundwave won't come back to bother for a while, Wreak-gar quickly went to work on Blaster's leg.

"I had him." Wreak-gar looked up to the orange mech, seemingly surprised or was just not expecting Blaster to talk, "I had him but he almost had me and got away."

"It's war buddy." Wreak-gar replied, wielding the armor together, attaching few torn wires to its respective order, "But I wonder why you just can't talk to us about this."

Blaster remained silent, silently thinking as he did the hand signal, _"As long as he is Online, I can't talk until I am sure he is dead."_

Wreak-gar said nothing as he gave Blaster's injured leg some finishing touches.

-.-

Meanwhile with the humans, they are setting up the weapons that would help Goldbug and his team to defeat the Decepticons but they nearly froze as they saw some big and unexpected looming on them.

"Holy Shit!" screamed someone, "It's bigger than the freakin' Eiffel Tower!"

Jones thought the same way and looked at Lennox for any good plan.

"We're still going on the operation," Lennox announced, "We'll need to find a different location for this big daddy. Epps! how many rockets you have?" Lennox called as he turned to the other man, chocolate like skin all dirty from dust in the building.

"In total!" Epps replied and asked at the same time, "We got only a pack of it. Enough to kill at least five of them!"

"Only five...We got enough!" Lennox replied as he whipped his hand out, "I'll be needing snipers! In each different location within 4 or 5 miles away. Epps you take two back ups with you to reach a tall building to finish that Big Daddy."

"Eddie! Come with!" Epps called to his other teammates and then looked at Jones and did the same thing, "You too Jones." Jones gulped as he followed to military hard men to the dreadful outside. He had a feeling he won't be coming back home after this is over.

"They have smaller drones that would take us out, but they're about our size or maybe smaller so their armor would be easy enough to penetrate them." Epps explained as he scanned through the clear road for any fight, "Clear!" he whispered and both Eddie and Jones quickly dashed to the next building that was across the road, Epps following not far behind.

Once the three made it, there was a crash behind them and they quickly hid behind some large rubble that was nearby, investigating who was fighting outside.

It was Sludge. He roared as he ran and blasted at the Decepticon Warrior along with Sunstreaker who had his spears out to help with him. It was odd to see Sunstreaker without Sideswipe but decided to not to think too far about it.

But the Decepticon seemed to have an upper hand as it dodged the fire and using his electro-rod to paralyze the gunner. Sludge became unfortunate as he was shocked by it and Sunstreaker quickly went down as he was stabbed on the hilt of the pole.

Jones was about to scream as he saw the Decepticon warrior taking out its blade to kill the yellow mech but dropped it as it roared in pain to its optics. Sunstreaker, seeing his chance, shot his spear out through the the Decepticon's spark chamber and let it fall, its armor turning grey.

'_Lennox' _was all Jones thought as he watched Sunstreaker helped Sludge up, looking around in confusion of the sudden action the Decepticon had made few moments ago, but ignored it as he carried Sludge to the safe zone of the field, disappearing into large buildings. Once sure that the bots are safe, Jones perked up to see Epps waving over at him.

"Keep going." Epps whispered as he crouched and ran through the building, jumping and dodging any rubbles that were laid down from. Eddie and Jones followed him, leaving the battle field away from their post.

-.-

Sideswipe rushed through the battlefield like his life depends on it. Behind him two Decepticons were chasing him, a seemingly never ending racing.

"Frag it!" was all Sideswipe spewed out as he swerve to the right to lose the Deceptcons, then suddenly a green ATV came rushing past him and right at the two incoming Decepticons, Crumplezone hit their alt. mode and crashed at each other, only to fly up in the mid air.

Crumplezone quickly transformed as the two other Decepticons did the same as well, trying weaken their fall and to get up again to fight. One of them had jagged armor all around, sharp on each end of the tip, along with long chainsaw like dreads moving around like snakes. Each were twitching and turning, trying to find the ways to destroy them, but due to his fall, he was groggy and his calibration was a bit off.

The second one was taller but with more jagged pointed end on each armor, spread around like bat wings and demons from pits from below. It has jagged dreads but it was laid around barely short past his sharp shoulders, all clustered in locks. His red optics glaring at the two bots before him. Sideswipe cursed that out of all the warriors, it had to be the Dreads that chased him, but rushed up to Crumplezone to help him.

The four quickly drew their weapons out, only for Sideswipe to aim his guns at thier helm as well as Crumpezone did the same but on the exact opposite. The Dreads were on the opposite side of each other in the circle, both of their weapons aiming at either one of the bot's helm.

"Whoa," Sideswipe breathed, as he gripped his gun tighter, "A little Mexican stand-off here." The Dread both glared at him, with no hint of amusement to his joke, which was fine to Sideswipe.

"Alright." Sideswipe replied his voice calm and soothing, "How about we all drop our weapons and just walk away from this scene, we'll just let you go with some dignity?" Crumplezone looked at Sideswipe, confused of what Sideswipe was saying, but Sideswipe made a motion of 'just play along' gesture and Crumplezone slowly nodded his helm. Sideswipe glared at both of the Dreads to see that they seemed hesitant so he continued, "On three we'll drop our weapons, ready...One!...Two!...Three!"

The four dropped their weapons, but before Sideswipe would even blink-his whole body started to cloud with pain, everything was blurred as he heard explosions and cursing of Crumplezone as he felt himself being picked up. He doesn't know what had happened to the Dreads-but by judging of the sound of the explosion and the gunshot, it didn't take long for him to know that someone must've took care of the Dreads.

His vision, soon went black as he found himself under the building. Escaping, from the battle.

-.-

Goldbug remained calm throughout this battle, aware of what was around him.

He was sure that humans were involved as well, by judging of the cracked optics that were inflicted upon to most of the dead warriors. But it wasn't enough, not enough precisely. Goldbug knew it would be time until the Humans are out of ammunition for their guns. Time is running, and he has yet to find Megatron.

Snarl seemed nervous, but Goldbug knew that was the other reason. But said nothing as he gripped the dinobot's servo for reassurance. Snarl looked down, giving an awkward smile to his leader. Goldbug said nothing, but he did nod his helm to Snarl as he flipped his battle mask on.

He concentrated as he felt the deep vibration of a heavy footsteps and noted that Megatron would be here any time. But there was another footstep as well, much more heavier and Goldbug nearly widen his optics.

"Snarl." Snarl looked down at his small leader, "Get ready, _he's_ coming too." Snarl tensed up as he heard this and slowly started to whimper, only to stop as Goldbug held his servo again for comfort and he calmed down, knowing that he won't be alone doing this. Noting that the ground was vibrating much more closer, Snarl growled low as he saw the large grey tyrant before him, but went silent as he saw the other mech behind him.

"Megatron." Goldbug stated the name, much flatly as he can muster, "It has been a while."

Megatron quirked his optic ridge and snorted, "Well if it isn't the Golden Bug." Goldbug didn't faze by the nickname but he only scoffed as he on-lined his weapon, along with Snarl who did the same.

Megatron seemed to have taken the hint and gestured at the large mech behind him, "Blackout, take care of the Dinobot. The Bug is mine." Blackout nodded his helm as he sneered at the Dinobot who shook, knowing that he'll be fighting with this monster alone.

Goldbug cursed as he thought up of a different plan, "Snarl, change of plans-go to Ratchet and others quickly." Snarl seemed to be taken aback, but nodded his helm as he quickly transformed into his animal form, he quickly ran off. Blackout saw Snarl running off and finding it as a game, he transformed into a helicopter and chased the Dinobot. Goldbug cursed as he tried to chase Blackout but only to dodge when Megatron starts to attack him.

"You stay here." Megatron grinned as he unsheathed his twin swords, "You and I have some unfinished business we have to settle."

Goldbug said nothing, but he configured two of his servos into large swords and attacked Megatron, their swords clashing of a rise of a new battle.


	16. Their Battle Our Fight

Their Battle, Our Fight

AN: I'm on a writer's block...Anyone has good ideas for this one?

* * *

Scrapper quickly jerked up when he heard a familiar scream of his dino-buddy. He quickly looked back to check to see if Ratchet and the others are going to be fine on the way to the Omega's pede. Once sure that they are in no need of his help, he sneaked away and dashed off to his only dino friend to help.

Scrapper never felt like this before, running and avoiding many enemies that were at him. He ignored many burns he was given to and he even ignored the terrible pain that wreak through his body.

He ran and ran, and when he reached up to the place where Snarl was, he saw everything red.

"Blackout!" He roared, "Get away from him!"

"Awww, is the master mad?" Blackout cooed as he put his weight on his pede that held the dinobot down. Scrapper knew that Goldbug wasn't here because he's busy with Megatron-which possibly means that he must've taken Blackout with him that caused them to split.

"He ain't a pet-he's a friend." Scrapper growled as he on-lined his weapon which was a gun he had modified for the battle and aimed at the huge black and green mech.

"uh-uh-uh." Blackout warned, waving his single servo like a creator would do to the creation. He on-lined his servo into a gun as well and aimed at Snarl, "You know what happened if you do that."

"Damn it! Blackout! Let him go!" Scapper growled, "This is between you and me!"

Blackout snorted indifference, as he grabbed Snarl who whimpered as he was held in the air, "I believe he's in this traitor." Blackout stated as he drag his gun around the chest of the Dinobot, "after all, he's my type."

Scrapper roared as he ran at the huge mech, tackling him to the ground. Blackout was startled and lost his grip on Snarl who scrambled away from the huge mech in fear. Scrapper punched at the mech's faceplate, giving more blows at the mech with no mercy as each punch were fueled by his anger.

"You Bastard!" Scrapper roared in uncharacteristic way, using human vulgar word to describe the mech before him, "You sparkless bastard!"

Blackout slamed Scrapper away, who in turn was crushed against the broken rubble-breaking his back disk that rendered him paralyzed. Scrapper cursed as he tried to move his legs but found them useless as he used his arms to keep him up. He looked around the battle field to see Snarl was hiding in one of the broken building-safe from that monster.

Then Scrapper found himself choking as he was taken up by the Blackout's servo-the gun pressed against his helm. Looking at the owner of the gun he saw Blackout flaring in anger-glaring at him.

Scrapper knew, he was going to die.

-.-

Jones felt like he had just ran a marathon and was exhausted beyond belief. Never he felt like this in his life-not that he was planning to do it again. He looked over at Epps who was working on the rocket launcher along with Eddie who was instructed by Epps that he'll fire the rocket at the large robot.

Eddie seemed uneasy-which was normal for any men like him to fire it. Jones sort of felt bad for him as he heard him mumble in faith of the God to help with his confidence.

"This is it." Epps concluded, "This will be the last battle. And we'll be free from this."

Jones wasn't so sure if that's a lie or just a fact-but at least he's hopeful enough that this one might be the last one. He frowned when he remembered Sam back in the days and suddenly wished that his friend was here to see this moment, either winning or losing.

Jones looked back at the large towering robot, noticing that Goldbug's small group are fighting to get in but was blocked by few other drones that kept them away. He looked back at Epps and Eddie to see that they're already occupied on what they are doing and nothing was left of him but spare time.

He looked back at the small group-then took his gun and aimed at the enemy's eyes in case for help. After all, he still owes them that much anyway.

-.-

Doc sighed in relief as the last enemy drone was down and the area was clear for now. Hot Shot claimed that another back up will be at their spot in short time so they have to act quick. Doc looked up at his old corrupted friend and looked at the spot of the large robot where the entrance was.

He activated his magnets and placed in the slots that came out of nowhere and as he searched though the circuitry-he was somewhat relieved that Omega's computer system still recognized him as it opened up for him.

"Quick," Doc warned, "we only have twenty minutes left."

Everyone except for Hotshot and Flak stayed behind, and Orion stopped and looked back at them, "Aren't you coming?"

"A back-up is on its way to stop you guys." Hotshot replied as he readied his weapon, "We'll have to stay behind and protect you from them. You really don't have 20 minutes to stop this beast-the Decepticons had powered their hacking and system up so it's hard to break Omega back to himself."

"And you never bother tell Doc about this!"

"It's up to you wether if you tell him or not." Hotshot replied laying his servo against his shoulder, "Besides-we'll protect you, trust me."

Orion felt himself taking a tentative step back, ignoring Doc's call as he stare into Hotshot's bright, blue optics. Hotshot smiled, his mouth quirking sideways as the usual, familiar yellow scout would do.

"You trust this face don't you?"

Orion felt the world around him turn as he fell on the floor to find himself sealed inside Omega. Doc's voice was loud as ever but further inside the empty monster.

"Orion! Where's Hotshot and others?"

"Off to protect us." Orion said dumbfounded.

-.-

Goldbug gasped as he leaned against his sword for support as he held his side to prevent his blood from gushing out. So far they're outnumbered and he wasn't sure of how the others were coping.

"Surrender Goldbug." He heard the great tyrant's hiss as he glared at the grey mech threateningly, his spirit flaring through his cyan optics as he stood up much more slowly.

"Never."

Megatron chuckled at this, liking how his long foe was fighting past his limit. Unlike Optimus he had battled before, Goldbug had been his most entertaining enemy he had ever face in his life. I mean, really, when was the last time he had battled a bot that was ten times smaller than him?

"How entertaining." Megatron grumbled as he threw a punch at the yellow mech in his face-making the young bot to bounce across the field, leaving his own sword forgotten in the air. Megatron ran, then kicked Goldbug to his abdomen with his pede, not forgetting to rip Goldbug's arm out. He heard Goldbug cough and saw blood coming out from his mouth and smirked as he knew he had hit the pressure point.

Goldbug felt his world going around as his body gained more dents from the abuse he was getting from both Megatron and the battle around him. He held his breath as he felt the huge pain going through his shoulder as he knew Megatron had ripped his arm out. He stood up weakly-only to find Megatron stand above him.

"I had fun battling with you Goldbug." Megatron purred, "too bad our fun had to be cut short."

Goldbug was confused of what Megatron meant until he gasp when he felt something sharp and solid going through his body. Shaking, he looked down-only to find his own sword was stabbed through his abdomen and close to his spark.

Goldbug choked, spilling more of his own blood out as he gripped his sword from moving too much and felt himself going under as he stared at the tyrant with his glare. He felt his spark getting weaker now and it won't be long till he joined with the AllSpark.

Everything around him went black.


End file.
